My Ideals, My Life, My Actions
by NewThree
Summary: Naruto just graduated, and life couldn't get better...for the first hour. Naruto life is going on a rollercoaster but chaos is his element and he'll drag those he loves and hates on this ride. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: Why Am I Here?

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or whatever anime I might put into this**

Chapter 1:

* * *

*Hokage Residence ~ Within the Hokage Residence is a room that I am going to make bigger for the sake of the story. This room is in chapter 34 of the manga or episode 20 in the anime. This was the room where Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were recommending their respective teams for the Chūnin Exams.*

"_You can really cut the tension in this room with a knife. I know the old man should be here, but why is Sasuke and the others here? It seems everyone is with a parent. Why am I here? Iruka-sensei finally made me genin, and I had a really long night. Oh, there's Iruka, WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?"_

In the middle of the room was a man who was in his late 60s who wore robes and hat that signified his stature. He had tan skin combined with a grey goatee and wrinkles covering his face this was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. His vision was currently occupied by the boy whose thoughts were projected in his body language. The child was no older than 12 years old. He had yellow-blond spiky hair with blue eyes. The most prominent feature on the child, were the three whisker marks that donned each cheek. His heart going out for the young child, to just finally get one step closer to his dream and was going to celebrate this morning but was immediately brought to the Hokage residence. Just as he was about to speak, his colleague had spoken "Uzumaki Naruto". The man who spoke was also in his late 60s, and shared similar tan skin but that's where the similarity stops. Instead he had black hair that rested on his head. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black robe that reached to his feet and was wielding a cane. The biggest attribute was his bandaged face.

"Hey, um I'm sorry but who are you?"

"My name is Shimura Danzō, former member of the Escort Unit and current head for the Konoha Council."

"Wow that sounds _interesting_? Wait does every Hokage have a mummy for a council head?"

Great Shinobi wars, brushes with death, creation of an entire syndicate was what prevented Danzō from lashing out towards the boy, who had just displayed such ignorance. His eye immediately glared at one of the present shinobi who looked like she was holding in her laughter.

"I am not a mummy child"

"Are you a cripple?"

"Naruto" The Third Hokage could only take so much of this bickering before things got out of hand. Danzō was already annoyed as it was. "Now Danzō you asked me to call this meeting because you wanted to say something about our guest. Was it really necessary to gather the civilian council, Iruka, the clan heads as well as their heirs to see you have a battle of wits with a newly promoted genin?"

Danzō re-composed himself, as he already had seemed to be one more insult away from scolding the impudent child. And that infuriating foolish look he has in his eyes was not helping. "His promotion is exactly what I want to talk about Lord Third."

"What is there to discuss? He found a traitor within our village, as it stands Naruto saved us from having one of our most valuable scrolls leaked to enemy villages."

"Lord Third, pardon my intrusion, but Naruto did not simply catch chūnin Mizuki with compiled evidence. Uzumaki Naruto had stolen Scroll of Seals; techniques that even Lord First deemed too dangerous to allow in fellow shinobi hands, and you wish to pardon him for it?"

"Danzō he is just a child who was tricked"

"Lord Third we would be able to pardon this except for one thing. He succeeded"

"Through my own fault- "

"Would have they succeeded had it been a jōnin or even former Anbu commander Uchiha Itachi without any evidence of struggle?"

"Are you suggesting Head Councilmen Danzō that we should fear a child?" This came from a man in his late 30s who had two scars running down the side of his face. His hair tied up into a spiky ponytail that was paired with a goatee. He wore a flak jacket, and a deer skin coat over it. Next to him was his son who was almost a carbon copy, save for fairer skin and of course no scars. "Because that would seem highly illogical that he could replicate this feat again."

"Hey who says I can't do it again?"

A collective groan and a shared thought ran through everyone's mind "_Is he trying to help Danzō/me out?_"

"And the old man told me it isn't polite to talk about someone as if they weren't here mummy-gramps"

"_How do you insult both Lord Third and the councilman and lecture on politeness?_"

Danzō, for the umpteenth time, recomposed himself. "Anyway, as it stands that many shinobi that have wore this headband may have had more power, more conventional strategy and clearly more brains"

"OI"

"But Lord Hokage, the creativity it took to recognize your weakness and exploited it without any real struggle and was still able to leave the premise without alerting any shinobi of all ranks, does it not disturb you?"

"Again, it was a mistake on my part Danzō, Naruto had not inflicted any damage towards me because of our bond and I'm highly offended that you believe that he should be punished for an action that he should not be held 100% responsible for" roared Sarutobi

"Ah your bonds Hiruzen."

The temperature in the room dropped along with the respect that Danzō visibly showed for Sarutobi.

"You are trudging through dangerous waters Shimura"

"I am only l keeping the best interest in the village in mind while you hang on to your ideals that has caused this village strife. Your best-case scenario student is someone who's spy network could easily be duplicated by the former ROOT program you had me dismembered. With or without the network its difficult to even contact the man, and if the village is attacked, he could not immediately defend it without contacting the toads. Something that can only be done if another shinobi has the toad contract, a contract that only has one living user which happens to be him. And you let him go down a road of debauchery and womanizing when he should be defending the village.

Then your other student, one that you have constantly said she lost a loved one as if everyone in this room have not felt the lost of a loved one including that child Uchiha Sasuke. Is excused to the point where she lives a life of gambling and drinking and who knows what else. Raking in a debt that always must be paid by the village. Funds that could go into our academy, stores, or maintenance towards our equipment.

And finally, the one you loved the most, the one who's loved that blinded you to the point you allow him to breath to this moment. The one who has caused the lives of multiple shinobi, through perverted acts all for some fleeting dream of immortality. A shinobi that you wanted us to be lenient because of his lost parents, when you yourself have been the best replacement a child could have for in place of an absent parent with the amount of attention you brough to him. The same attention you are giving to this child."

Hiruzen had failure after failure and he could not dispute Danzō's claim. He was right most his students may have been better shinobi had he been firmer with his ideals. "However, you are forgetting something while you drag my failures to these children's eyes" he spat "All three of them were more than old enough to make their own decisions. I should have fought harder and I should have been less lenient, but you cannot ask me to place whatever harsh crimes you wish upon young Naruto".

Danzō look down "Hiruzen, I am saying this not as a councilman, not as a shinobi, but as your friend. The child creativity is a danger that not even a Nara can attack conventionally and combine with his condition" Naruto visibly flinched at the statement. "His potential is endless, but he spends most of his time, as stated by Iruka, causing mischief. We have been in this cold war with even our allies. It is one thing to have an Orochimaru or an Itachi but to have one come out in the middle of a war, that is something that even I would not risk no matter the benefit."

"Then what would you have me do to him! You are not asking me to execute the boy!"

Many of the children there audibly gasped at the shock of their classmate possibly being killed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT; HE MAY BE ANNOYING BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD KILL HIM!"

"KIBA STAND DOWN!" A woman who was next to the boy looked down towards her son, she sympathized with him, but this was not the time as the verdict had not passed.

"Thank you Lady Inuzuka"

"Don't thank me, I don't agree with this act of killing a fellow shinobi, especially when this shinobi is no older than my own son _Lord_ Danzō. From way I see it the snake as well as Itachi were geniuses and prodigies that we haven't seen since with only Kakashi being the exception, and even he pales in comparison."

"Quite but he shares something that both Orochimaru and Itachi had, charisma."

"Charisma? I've seen Aburame dung with more charisma. No offense Shibi"

"And yet, before their betrayal everyone was ready to die for each of these shinobi a trait that can easily spark in the young one right there"

"HEY I'VE HAD IT" exploded Naruto

He immediately pointed towards Danzō. "Look here mummy-gramps in case you didn't know I going to be the next Hokage" "Trust me I know-" " And there is no way that I'm going to allow anyone to even think about killing me until I've reached my goal. I made a mistake and I am sorry for putting you in this position old man. But I would never betray this village, this is my home. You cannot acknowledge me if I'm dead so there's no discussion I'm not gonna die. I have the old man's and Iruka's trust and that's all I need to not disappoint them." He then pointed towards himself "Death will not be taking Uzumaki Naruto out of this village!"

Danzō smiled had dropped the confidence that was growing in Hiruzen

"Danzō what are you doing?"

"It seems that death cannot take away Naruto from this village."

"Danzō I beg of you."

"Then there is only one obvious solution."

"DANZŌ!"

"EXILE!"

* * *

Author's Note: I tried my best to try and not make the characters too OOC. I think outside of Naruto being quiet for a little too long I did a good job. Every shinobi has a 'do not speak unless spoken to' ideal ology in this chapter of course younger and more wild shinobi will be a little bit more rebellious. I've seen way too many fanfics were Danzō does not act enough like Danzō. There's a reason why he got away with his monstrosities as well as rose to be an interim Hokage. I wanted him to try to be sympathetic and a little charismatic to the public and have him calculating internally with a sprinkle of humor. I also want my characters to have a battle of wits as much as fighting.

For the Third being more on the defensive side rather than just using his authority, I need a story yes I want it to be realistic but I am going to give a little bit of an advantage for the ball to roll. I am going to play it off as age and Hiruzen's pattern of not being able to put the one's he loves in the best scenarios i.e. Orochimaru, Asuma, and technically Naruto.

Now I think I could have Naruto enter a new anime-world and slowly grow but as I continued to type this out. I may just keep him in Narutoverse. I do not want him to be this avenger who burns the village to the ground and piss on the ashes. Now the pairing is going to be Naruto and Hinata there is no debate no I will not have Naruto and Sasuke pairing, no I will not have him with Sakura, there's a 10% chance Naruto might have more women but to be honest I do not understand the dynamic of regular women, Lord knows what is in the mind of a woman who accept other women into the relationship and I cannot understand it much less communicate it through typing. Now if I do bring in new people should I bring in OC's, or filler/movie characters maybe a mixture of both. Should I keep him in the Narutoverse, Should I bring in anime characters into the Narutoverse (I'm definitely not going to do this particular scenario but just having Naruto be the ninja version of DIO will personally be the greatest thing ever. I mean I might have a chapter of nothing but mudas and wrys just for jokes) Will there even be enough people to care?

Any who this is the first time doing this leave in your criticisms, leave in your flames, you can also leave in your compliments and you know I'll remember them. Guys remember every compliment that's ever given to us. Author's note will usually be this long I hope…


	2. Chapter 2: Final Verdict

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or whatever anime I might put into this**

Previously:

Danzō smiled had dropped the confidence that was growing in Hiruzen

"Danzō what are you doing?"

"It seems that death cannot take away Naruto from this village."

"Danzō I beg of you."

"Then there is only one obvious solution."

"DANZŌ!"

"EXILE!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Final Verdict

*Hokage Residence ~ Within the Hokage Residence is a room that I am going to make bigger for the sake of the story. This room is in chapter 34 of the manga or episode 20 in the anime. This was the room where Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were recommending their respective teams for the Chūnin Exams.*

"_Ex…exile? But? How? Why?"_

"Danzō, you have overstepped your boundaries. You have disrespected me in front of my subordinates. You are aware such arrogance, will be punished." Hiruzen quietly threatened.

"Lord Third you have been speaking as Hiruzen when it comes to individuals you show affection and care for. But we do not need Hiruzen to make the verdict we need the Third Hokage to be present."

"I am speaking as the Third Hokage and you expect me to entertain this notion even for a second? I overturn your decision and will see that you receive the appropriate punishment."

"It is not my decision; I simply am suggesting as is the job description of a member of the council especially the head. As for the punishment, the First Hokage had stated, when he first made this council, one may not remove nor punish a councilmen unless they display blatant acts of treason."

"You are asking me to exile a member of this village that is a blatant act of treason."

"Lord Third I ask for his exile, because the boy himself committed treason. He stole something that is forbidden, regardless of his intentions, he himself must have known the importance of the scroll with you being the one to guard its secrets."

Hiruzen bit his tongue and could only glare at Danzō.

"Why? Why must he be exiled, he can be a strong asset towards the village and you of all people know why."

"If you want me to explain my reasoning, you must lift the threat of death that looms over anyone who discusses his condition."

"Is this why you asked for the heirs to come here? So, you can alienate him and put him into isolation if this ploy fails?"

"Lord Third I cannot discuss my reasoning for letting go an asset unless you lift the ban, otherwise."

"Can we at least remove the children from the room?"

"Lord Third, these are not mere civilians, these are not only heir to shinobi clans, but they are shinobi themselves. They forfeit their childhood when they became shinobi."

Hiruzen was aware the disadvantage if he allowed Danzō to reveal Naruto's condition as a jinchuuriki. "Danzō I will not allow you to use the exact condition of Naruto. You do not need to tell them everything. As the only individuals who can make any decisions are the clans heads. You may paraphrase at best."

"_Damn that Hiruzen, I could have sworn his emotional attachment to the boy may cause him to allow me to reveal his relationship to the Kyūbi. No matter._"

"As you wish Lord Third. Naruto has source of power that has been within him since his birth would naturally make a destruction weapon. Though there are so many variables that are needed to control such power. But the biggest variable is his evolving thought process and how easy it can be influenced. Naruto" Naruto barely focused brought his attention to the warhawk. "I do not want to hear any cheek from you just answer honestly. You have always had stealth of a true shinobi, and you use that stealth to practice mischief correct."

Any other time Naruto would have proudly boasted about his pranks but now all he could do was be obedient to the man who may have his livelihood in his own hands. "Yes sir."

"You have been able to not only infiltrate clan grounds but initially were able to pull your acts without being identified?"

"Yes sir."

"And it was only recently, you remained at the scene of your crime just so people are aware that it was you who committed the act?"

"Yes sir."

"And despite that you are still able to escape and evade shinobi regardless of rank without causing harm to the individual."

"Yes sir, but what does that have to do with me being exiled."

"One more question, why is it only chūnin Umino Iruka who captures you?"

"Because I felt safe around Iruka-sensei."

"Lord Third in only a few years of accessing chakra, he had gained the ability to steal or defaced clan grounds or monuments and only reason we identified the perpetrator was because Naruto allowed it. We know the misfortunes he has had but he looked up to you and now apparently Iruka because you both symbolized ideals he appreciates which has secured his loyalty."

"Then what is the issue then Danzō?" questioned Hiruzen.

"What if someone else's actions do not line up with his ideals?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lord Third if the Daimyō appoints a new Hokage with a more militant mindset. And the clans support him, and you happen to be a casualty whether you are dead or in destitute, do you know what this means? A shinobi who can easily infiltrate this entire village multiple times over but with an intent to cleanse what he believes is a cancer. The Uchiha massacre would be seen only as small dispute versus the massacre that may come with him. His anchor that hold his loyalty would be gone especially since not every shinobi will share your peaceful ideology.

"Lord Third if I may speak?" The question came from a man who wore sunglasses, who had short spiky black hair a moustache and a high collar outfit that obscured his mouth. His son stood right behind him who also wore a similar outfit to his father, but features resembled the boy's mother. Was it not for the hair and outfit you wouldn't know the two were related.

"Speak Shibi."

"Logically speaking, Lord Danzō has made strong points. The upside would be tremendous to have a shinobi within our ranks. But the cost of having someone who has the capability to destroy the village is too much to risk."

"Troublesome, but he is right the boy is not a blank canvas, his ideals do align with what you personally show him, and Iruka. Even if Naruto were to see the true side of the Hokage it may come to the point where he may not accept it. As for the acts of mischief aka his pranks, I let it go initially because it was too troublesome to actually continue to find a way to stop him from getting our deer's antler's stuck in multiple tree trunks. Every. Single. One. Of. Them." Shikaku had chimed in with the last part glared directly at Naruto.

"_How troublesome, I still didn't figure out how he did all that, Dad was pissed and Mom holy shit mom._" thought Shikamaru.

"But it was easy to let go because he had no ill intent, and I personally have no problem with boy. But Shibi and Danzō have a point on him being able to map out Konoha effortlessly. Though death is way too harsh, but exile is not the answer either. Instead a lengthy banishment might suffice. The narrow Naruto's mindset the more likely his explosion will be hazardous. If he goes rogue it will be easier for our allies to safely and calmly help us deal with the situation instead of being on our heels and trying to attack him at the very moment."

"Shikaku he is a child."

"Lord Third, as Lord Danzō said the second he joined the academy his childhood was cut short. Morally speaking he should be still taken care of. But tensions are thick with multiple countries. Naruto may be dead last in the rankings. But not even Sasuke or even former rookie of the year Hyūga Neji has clan heads this unnerved. And its not just because of his condition."

"Mom they keep going on about his condition, is he sick or something?" whispered Tsume's son Kiba.

"Hush pup, or I will punish you in front of everyone here. YOU do not speak unless spoken to. Sorry Shikaku please continue."

"Thank you Tsume, we can't treat him like a regular shinobi it might be for the best."

Hiruzen sighed and looked around "Does any other clan head present share these thoughts?"

A nod came from Hyūga Hiashi. Yamanka Inoichi looked away but reluctantly nodded. Akimichi Chōza with a heavy heart agreed. Tsume gritted her teeth and could only nod while glaring holes in Danzō head.

Hiruzen put his hands in his face and for the first time, in a long-time, tears started gliding down his face, he was trembling and his voice was caught in his throat. He had to do it he had to fail again. His son, his wife, his teacher, his student, his successor, failure after failure after failure, he had to endure. Even Naruto he couldn't do anything but give him a home and some money, a home that he couldn't be there to care for the boy. How many times had he cried himself to sleep, how many times did Naruto question his existence? He had been a dim light to the boy, but a light none the less, and now he was asked to banish him. He couldn't do it, he couldn't put the punishment on a boy so young. He locked eyes with his surrogate grandson for what could be the last time. He wouldn't do it, he can adopt the boy, and train him and prove to everyone that Naruto would be a huge asset for the village.

"It's okay old man. I am just so awesome that it I scare everyone. Like Shikamaru's dad said it'll only be for a while, it'll be done before you know it. I will take the hat from you like I said, so make sure no one else takes it." Naruto had closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "I guess you were right Iruka-sensei, it was going to come back to me. But it was fun I wouldn't trade any moment that I had in this village for the world."

Iruka who was heart broken but had to stay silent the entire time could no longer remain mute to see his brother leave him. "Please Naruto stay, I know you won't become a monster, I know you will be the best for this village. You are Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you gonna be the next Hokage, you can get strong here no matter what. Stay I beg of you and when you become Hokage you can treat me out to ramen, just so I can go tell everyone that I knew you before you were a shinobi and all of the fun times we had together." At this point Iruka was in tears and everything he had bottled up was flooding, he got to his knees. "Please Naruto don't go." He then heard tears drop in front of him. He looked up to see Naruto with his tears also flowing through his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei, please get up and thank you" he turned around " but my mind is made up people don't want me here so I have to just make my name famous until they get on their hands and knees and apologize to you and the old-man. I want them to say 'I am sorry Umino Iruka and Sarutobi Hiruzen. You two were right and Naruto has become the best shinobi ever'. I won't have to treat you to ramen because they'll owe you so much that they'll have to get you as much ramen as you want."

Naruto bit into his hand and his blood coated his hand before the droplets struck the ground "I promise on my blood itself, that I will become an amazing shinobi, I promise to take the faith everyone has in me and to never let them down. I promise And I will never run away and will never go back on my word because that is my nindō! My ninja way!"

* * *

Author's note:

The prologue is almost over and I am sorry for no action but I want to explain the exposition. It seems like I'll put Naruto within the Narutoverse and make this a more strict Naruto story with some other anime appearances. Maybe.

One more chapter of the prologue and we can get to the next arc


	3. Chapter 3: Final Departure

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any anime I might put in this**

Previously:

Naruto bit into his hand and his blood coated his hand before the droplets struck the ground "I promise on my blood itself, that I will become an amazing shinobi, I promise to take the faith everyone has in me and to never let them down. I promise. And I will never run away and will never go back on my word because that is my nindō! My ninja way

* * *

Chapter 3: Final Departure

*Naruto's apartment*

"_Woah, that was heavy. I mean it seemed cool at the time, also the old man would have to deal with that stress every day. I couldn't do that to him. But me leaving the village probably wasn't that much better of an option. He'll still probably worry every day. Maybe I jumped the gun hehe. I guess I'll just write letters when I can then."_ Naruto continued to place his belongings in his sack. This included his goggles, his frog wallet, his sleeping ware, another pair of clothes, a single pot and some ramen. "_Well what's done is done, no use of crying over spilt milk._" He looked back longingly at his empty apartment, and then to the village. "_It wouldn't hurt taking one more walk around the village before dawn_".

*Ramen Ichiraku*

A 40-year-old man with a ramen chef attire saw his favorite customer strolling down. "Naruto? Isn't a little early for you to be eating ramen. I mean we haven't even open Ichiraku's."

"Hey old timer Teuchi is Ayame there?"

A woman of 17 years of age poked her head out of the establishment, she smiled when she saw Ichiraku's favorite customer.

"Good morning, Naruto so glad to see you but it's not even dawn and we don't open for a while."

"Hey, I just want to get one more bowl before I leave."

"Leave?" questioned Teuchi and Ayame.

"_Oh shit, that's right they don't know._" "You know first mission, I became a shinobi last night and the Third Hokage already has me on my first mission.

"Then where's your team Naruto?" asked Teuchi

"_Ah man, why does it have to be now that your brain works perfectly?_" thought Naruto "They are at the gate waiting, we are in no rush I just wanted a few more bowls of your delicious ramen before I head out. It'll be a while until I come back old timer."

"I guess we should fix a bowl up for our favorite customer father. If this will be the last one for a while we better make it special." Ayame cheered.

Teuchi sighed and scratch his head "I guess so, ok then one order coming right up."

The chefs served Naruto and watched as Naruto enjoyed his meal like he always had.

"That was great thanks old timer, thank you Ayame. I'll be off"

"Naruto wait."

"Huh"

Ayame came over him and gave him a hug. "Its your first mission and it'll be your first step into becoming Hokage. The dream you would never stop reminding people about. So good luck and be the best you can be."

"Thank you Ayame" Naruto turned away before the tears could fall. He really hated lying to them. "Bye Ayame, bye old timer."

"Father."

"Yes Ayame?"

"Naruto did not have a headband on him did he."

"Not that I saw with his one bowl of ramen he had."

"I hope it really is just a mission, and he'll come back safe."

"I hope so too Ayame, I hope so too."

*Academy*

"_Wow my feet really brought me back to this old place_" he looked at the swing that he always occupied when he felt lonely. Now it gave him a sort of comfort as this would be the last time he'd be here.

"I had a feeling you'd be here loser."

Naruto spun his head towards a boy his age who had spiky black hair and with his bangs hanging over his face. He had charcoal eyes and was fairer skinned.

"What do you want bastard?"

"When I was dragged to the council, I was expecting something that had to do with the clans. I never expect it was about you."

"What did you come here to gloat or something? C'mon I just want to see some old things and eat some ramen before I have to go and looking at your ugly mug doesn't make me eager stay here."

"That's the point you dunce, but I did not come here to gloat, no one should be forced to leave their home. It would be devastating to anyone."

"Sasuke then why are you here? Are you here to pity me because I am fine on my own and I made that promise and I will stick to it you know?"

Sasuke pinched his nose and breathed a deep sigh. "Naruto" that got his attention mostly he was referred to as loser, dobe, dunce, idiot…wow is this the first time the bastard has referred to him by his own name? "Focus, Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"Listen as I said, at first I thought it was just you being an idiot and you would have gotten a slap on the wrist. But then they kept going on about your power, your condition. The clan heads were scared at what you would become."

"Well I am pretty awesome don't you think."

"I said what you would become not what you are dipshit."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar "Oi watch who you are calling dipshit duck-ass"

Sasuke responded by grabbing Naruto's collar "Duck-ass? maybe I should pound your fucking face in, as a going away present" electricity sparked between the two.

Naruto threw a cross towards Sasuke. Sasuke parried the strike but felt something else grabbed his wrist. "Clone?"

"Yea you bastard don't you know? I got a new MOVE." Both he and the clone slammed Sasuke to the ground and Naruto created space before placing his hands together into a cross. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" a dozen more Narutos manifested and immediately charged towards Sasuke.

"_Damn it since when did the class clown get access to this fucking attack_" Sasuke ran through some hand signs " Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke expelled an enormous ball of fire towards the mass Narutos charging towards him. It hit and exterminated most of the clones.

"What the fuck? It only takes one fucking hit to take out my clones? Oh C'mon."

"_Yea they are taken out in one hit but even still that took a decent amount of my chakra, and he's not even winded. I can't take a chance to have this be a slug fest. I have to end it now._" Sasuke dashed towards the Naruto who he believed was the real one. "It's over Naruto." He felt something tighten around his ankle and his body swung up to the tree until he was hanging upside down. Two clones jumped up and held his hands away from one another. "huh how did?"

"It's not always wise to attack someone who has home field advantage Sasuke hehehe. To be honest when I saw those flames, I knew that you probably could beat me in a straight up fight. While you were burning my other clones, some of them already started to bring out my former traps. I've been attacked here a few times, so I had some just in case. All I had to do was dust em off and boop here you are hanging upside down like a pinata. Haha"

"_He was attacked here? And how did he think so fast he just realized it took one hit. No he just faked me out. Fire even it was just regular him could incapacitate him. Of course with clones he'd realize they'd have less durability. He was already making his plan. Damn him I severely underestimated him._" "Naruto how many hits can your clones really take?"

"Didn't I say already just one hit."

"But it was fire, fire isn't simply a hit."

"Yea but it freezes you out for a moment didn't it ducky. I figured it out when I first used it, I still kinda suck at taijutsu and when I first used it I kinda hit some of my clones on accident and they kinda hit me too hehe."

"This. Is. Who. I. Lost. Too?"

"But what did you want to say to me?"

"I can't believe you made me lose my cool. I almost forgot what I was supposed to say. Now get me down from here."

"Hehe got it." The clones let go of his arms and Naruto took his foot off the rope that held Sasuke up and gravity did the rest. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Sasuke was able to land on his feet before impact.

"Man, I thought you were going hit the ground face first."

"Naruto, I just want to ask you a question, why do the clans fear you? They talked about someone of interest. I need to know why they fear you."

"Who is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The person of interest, if I'm going to tell you why they might be scared of me I should at least know what has your interest." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the Uchiha expectantly.

"Uchiha Itachi, there are two Uchiha left in this world, and he is one of them. He killed the entire clan in a single night leaving me as the sole survivor. He possesses power that rivals even the Hokage. And the same fear that he commanded to his peers, his family and even the Hokage are the same fears that are being reflected upon you. So please tell me Naruto why do they fear you?"

"I can't tell you."

"…I just told you who interest me, the only stipulation; you told me you would give me answers." Sasuke anger was a margin from boiling over.

"I said at least, as in that's the bare minimum, everyone knows who Itachi is, and I could figure out that you were at least related to the guy. Now I didn't know he's your brother and I'm sorry, but even if I wanted to tell, you know what happens to those who speak on my condition?"

"Death, but you must be an exception."

Naruto steeled his eyes towards Sasuke "Don't know, don't want to chance it Sasuke, as you saw at that meeting almost anything will be used against me. I will tell you this it was only a few hours why I found out about my condition. And if there's one thing I regret in my life so far, is that I learned about this burden, but at the same time I'm glad to know there was a reason why I was disliked and I guess it is logical."

"I guess I really cannot get much out of you." Sasuke picked up a leaf and with his chakra he burned a hole through it and gave it to Naruto.

"Um thanks for the burning leaf what do you want me to do with it?"

"C'mon at least pay attention in class nimrod. The burning leaf signifies the Will of Fire you are leaving the village for who knows how long, but that does not mean you should forget where you came from idiot. Just like I know I came from the mighty Uchiha clan, you should at least have some pride in the village your heroes loved so much. Now burn the other half, so you can pay your respect to the founders and the ideals."

"Wow thanks Sasuke, but why didn't you just let me burn it myself."

"BECAUSE YOU NEED TWO TO DO IT ASSWHIPE." Sasuke took in a deep breath. He really wanted to strangle him, for someone so patriotic you would think the idiot would understand the origins to his own damn village, especially its rituals. "The village was found by two shinobi: Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, they made this act to signify the respect of their fellow clansmen who fell to build this village."

"Sounds like your ancestor accidently burned a hole in a leaf and tried to cover it up by making this weird some grand scheme."

"BURN THE OTHER HALF DICKWEED AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

Naruto snickered as burned the other half and the remaining leaf became ashes.

"Hey Sasuke, thank you. We didn't get along but I'm glad it was you who saw me off."

"Hmph, don't read too much into it, I had questions and I got some of them answered."

"Hey, I'll be back, and I won't accept Hokage until I can kick your ass again."

"Hmph I'd hate to be the one who destroyed your dream because that fluke won't repeat again dead last."

"I've made a few promises already, might as well make one more. Let's promise that we both continue getting stronger and settle this."

"I've already got ahead start on you, but I don't see why not, but if I win you tell me what's going on." The two shook hands and gave their silent farewell.

"_I'll be waiting Sasuke/Naruto_"

*The Village Gates*

"_I wish I could see the old man and Iruka before I go but I already overstayed my welcome and going there will probably cause them havoc. Might as well not give mummy-gramps a reason to actually kill me._" Naruto looked at the gate and sighed. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay but it will be the best for him. He'll get stronger for Teuchi, Ayame, The Third, Iruka, and even Sasuke.

"Wait don't go yet!"

He could have sworn that someone was calling out to him, must've been his imagination.

"Wait Naruto please."

Naruto saw someone had caught up to him and was out of breath.

"Hin-Hinata? What are you doing here?". Naruto honestly was surprised that she showed he figured that she didn't like him with her fainting in front of him.

"_You can do this, you might not be able to see him again. Tell him how much he means to you_" She raised her lilac eyes towards Naruto, and immediately looked down while presenting a small case to him. "_I can't do this! What if he thinks I'm weird I should just turn around_" "Wow this for me?" Naruto opened the case. "What is this?"

"It's-It's the secret ointment of the Hyūga Clan. An-an ointment that I-I made my-myself."

"Wow so this stuff must be pretty good then"

Hinata only nodded.

"So why you give me this? I thought you didn't like me."

Hinata's eyes widen with shock and immediately locked eyes with Naruto and practically screamed "I could never dislike you" she realized that she basically yelled at him. She to look down again and touched her index fingers together. "I mean, I wanted to be your friend, but you were so confident and I didn't want to bring you down."

She felt his hand on her shoulder, with his eyes open and smiled at her. "There's no way you could have slowed me down. I'm going to be a ninja legend, plus you were the strongest girl in our class, and I'm pretty sure you could have beaten Kiba with how fast you fight." He saw the shock in her eyes, as if no one ever told her how strong she really was. That can't be right. "Hinata you do know you are strong right?" She blushed and looked down "Actually Naruto I am a failure in the eyes of my father and my clan. My cousin is stronger than me, my sister is stronger than me, you are stronger than me, everyone is stronger than me. And I-I ca-can't do anything right. An-and now I am to-too weak to protect you from leaving the village." Tears were pouring out the young Hyūga. "Ow" she felt a quick pain in her forehead as Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hinata, you aren't weak, and I'll make sure you aren't weak the only way I can."

"How?"

"Well I've made some promises, so one more wouldn't hurt, or there's another way."

"Another way?"

"It is selfish that I am asking you to do this right now, but it would be better to travel with a friend. Hinata if you want to, would you like to come with me?"

* * *

Author's note:

Should I do it? Either way it's not like this isn't the first time we've seen Hinata just drop everything to go with Naruto when it comes to fanfics. But I want my first time to be kinda genuine but at the same time it'll open up more conflicts for both of them if they travel together. Either way works I am going to try have some of the arcs or part of the arcs in the village. Any who this is the end to the prologue arc. Can't tell you what the name of the next arc is because I don't really know what I'll call it. . I'll sleep on it anyway

Leave criticism or flames or compliments either way its fine by me.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Gonna Drown The Brat

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any anime I may or may not put in **

Author's Note: I'm gonna keep Hinata in the village ok? Ok.

* * *

Previously

"Hinata, you aren't weak, and I'll make sure you aren't weak the only way I can."

"How?"

"Well I've made some promises, so one more wouldn't hurt, or there's another way."

"Another way?"

"It is selfish that I am asking you to do this right now, but it would be better to travel with a friend. Hinata if you want to, would you like to come with me?"

Chapter 4: I'm Gonna Drown The Brat

* * *

"_This is it, my one chance to be with him. No more glares from Neji or Father, I can just stand side by side with him. Just like I've always wanted._". Hinata thoughts were halted by her little sister. Could she leave her younger sister Hanabi all by herself? Hinata was the only real motherly figure that could guide her. The rest of her family were either too strict in their teachings or were servants to Hanabi. She could not leave Hanabi by herself. "_I can't leave Hanabi to the clan elders. And I couldn't leave the last living memory of my mother. Does Naruto know that even if I leave with him, he'll have a harder time coming back? They'll say he kidnapped an heir and he'll be a missing-nin. I can't do that to him._"

"What's wrong Hinata?"

She looked up and see him patiently waiting for his answer. She calmed nerves and for the first time she was going to speak to him as an equal. "Naruto, I want to go with you, if I want to get stronger being next to you is best way to do it. But I can't." Naruto frowned at the proclamation "What's stopping you Hinata?"

"My sister, I want to protect her, my clan can not offer her, what she needs especially since the passing of my mother. I'm the only one who can protect her. Also, Naruto it would be hard for you- "

"Hinata" he interrupted "that's all I need to hear. You want to protect someone that you really care about; that's the coolest thing anyone could do. It's like you are a Hokage to your sister."

Hinata lost her nerve to the compliment and started to incoherently thank Naruto, he simply laughed it off.

"You know what Hinata, that's the best way to live, to protect others. But that means you need to get stronger as if you were next to me. So, don't promise me, promise to yourself that you will be the coolest shinobi in the entire village. Cooler than even the Hokage, and when I come back you better fulfill that promise."

For some reason, the compliment gave Hinata the spike of confidence she did not know she had. "I will not let you down, I will become stronger."

He smiled "Then I guess I can't let you down either eh? You know I once thought you were dark and weird."

Hinata looked down in depression. "_I guess that's what he really thinks about me_".

"But I was wrong, you prove to me your strong and I like people like you, I'll see you when I get back Hinata." He gave her thumbs up and waved to her as he departed. She could do nothing but wave back and smile "_And maybe one day when I can stand next to him, I'll tell him how I really feel_".

Naruto looked at the village one more time "_I guess there's even more reason to comeback to this place. Iruka's face when he see's how strong I got; the old-man's hat; Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku Ramen; to beat Sasuke, and to see how strong Hinata will be._" He pulled out his goggles and slapped them on his head. "_It isn't the headband I wanted but it'll have to do hehe. Watch out world, because Uzumaki Naruto is here and he will fuck up your shit. BELIVE IT_".

(3 hours passed)

"_Uh where am I suppose to go again_" Naruto had been traveling in who knows where, he had been following the Naka river for the entire time since he left the village and now he was pretty sure he wasn't going to find a town anytime soon. "I guess I better go get something to eat I walked by this river for a reason." Naruto took off his clothes and set them aside and went under water to scout where the fish may be. "_Hmm, ok so this is going to be a good spot. The fish are a little deep but no big deal._" Naruto felt a pressure on his neck and got sucked from the aquatic world to be thrown on the rocks.

"OI ASSHOLE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" A boy who appeared to be around Naruto's age had brown hair that hung from his head like a mop. He had what looked to be a straw skirt and what seemed to be a heavy kimono in blue. He had a kasa (a straw hat) and a gillnet next to his feet.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU WHISKER FACE, THIS IS MY FISHING SPOT GO FIND YOUR OWN."

"I don't want to deal with this right now. Fine fine, I'll head to a different spot, I understand the fishing etiquette sheesh."

"Yea you better run shorty."

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Come again?"

"You heard me! You're a short stack, damn near a midget-" Naruto spun on his foot and forced his fist into the boys gut.

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'M JUST NOT DONE GROWING YET, PLUS YOU AREN'T SO TALL YOURSELF PEEWEE!"

Naruto grabbed the boy by the neck and forced his head underwater. The boy body started to struggle, desperately trying to get air as water flooded his lungs.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU WITH YOU DROWNING AND EVERYTHING."

Naruto felt a sting in his neck, and everything started feeling numb. "_What's going on? I'm so tired…_".

[Outside of Naruto's conscience]

"Nishio Momotaro you had one damn job."

"But Fuso-"

"Don't 'But Fuso' we were asked to just to get some fish from the river then you ran off to some random part of the river. And what happens? I find you being drowned by a child no less. And from all the yelling I heard, you probably started it."

"But it's our spot."

"It's a river, you can find a different spot." The woman sighed as her hopeless brother put her in another avoidable predicament. "Will just wait for him to wake up and then we can get this straighten out."

"Well will be here for a while, those darts of yours can knock out pretty much anything for hours."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT MOMO?"

"I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!"

"YOU WERE DROWNING!"

"I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL"

"We are getting nowhere, get the net ready, we will check on him from time to time."

"We don't need to babysit him big sis, you act like [Naruto wakes up at this moment] we are getting ready to eat him."

Before Fuso could respond to the idiotic statement, the boy sprung to life and landed a shot that took out her brother. "_Oh shit! How is he up?_"

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO BE EATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU TWO."

"WAIT WE AREN'T GONNA EAT YOU!"

Naruto stopped an inch from Fuso's face, he got a good look at her. She was of fair skin and brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail, Naruto had to admit she was pretty. She had a similar attire to the kid he just knocked out. "Are you just trying to save your skin?"

"No no, I really mean it we aren't trying to eat you or kill you at all." She waved her hands frantically trying to defuse the situation.

"Then why did you put a dart in my neck."

"It's only because I saw someone drown my brother please don't hurt me."

Naruto put his fist down and pouted "He started it."

"I'm sure he did now lets just calm down and everything will be fine."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER HALF-PINT! I THE GREAT MOMOTARO WILL PUNT YOU ACROSS THIS DAMN RIVER OR MY NAME ISN'T MOMOTARO!" Momotaro sprinted towards Naruto with a vision of Naruto dead at his feet. Unfortunately, Naruto spun around and slugged him right in the face.

"_We are so dead._" Fuso internally was crying and visioning Naruto crucifying her and her brother.

"You sucker punched me, what kind of man would resort to such shitty tactics."

"I'm getting real tired of this kid, I was just going to keep your head in the river until you passed out. But now I think I'm just going to hold you down for a reeaall long time. I'm such a great friend to the Great Momotaro."

"_There's no way he'd actually kill me… would he?_"

"I hope you made peace with whatever you believe in."

"Wait if you kill me my grandfather will get you and you'll be sorry." "_Wow that sounded cooler in my head._"

"Why would I be afraid of your grandad of all people. He's an old man."

Fuso ran in between both of them and stuck her arms out in front of Momotaro. "Wait please don't hurt him, he didn't mean anything of what he said. He's just a dummy who's trying to prove himself to our grandad."

"Granddad, Granddad, Grandad, can one of you please tell me what makes this old-guy so damn special?"

Momotaro shouldered his way past his sister, "Our Grandfather is the strongest man in Baisen Town. He personally sparred with White Fang Hatake Sakumo, a hidden leaf legend who could do nothing but bow to my Grandfathers greatness." Fuso knocked her brother in the skull to stop his rant. "Stop that no one bowed down to anybody. But in all seriousness, our grandfather was and still is an excellent warrior. He may have been from Baisen, but he went to Konoha and surprised them all jumping through the ranks, though after what happened to the White Fang he stopped focusing on teaching combat to. Both me and Momo here are proud to be his grandchildren, but we wished he would train us. I mean to learn even just one lesson."

Naruto saw the pride shining in both of there eyes, this man sounds like the real deal.

"But why are you guys fishing, instead of trying harder to train with him."

"I know that's what I said, so I thought if I carry the most fish from this river and bring it back myself, he'd have no choice but to train the Great Motomoro. And then I'll ascend to a level-"

"Ok he gets the idea Peach Boy! I swear, by the way I don't think I got your name, mine is Nishio Fuso."

"Oh me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next '_Oh yea I forgot I'm not really part of Konoha._' never mind I'm just someone passing by."

"Oh well Baisen Town isn't too far from the river it's a few hours away, maybe you can meet our grandfather and gets some dinner it's the least we can do for causing so much havoc"

"Well I don't have that much to do ok I'll come with you."

"But if its not too much of a hassle could you…"

(7 hours later)

"Man, we have a huge haul this time."

"We would have had more if you would stop making everything a competition Momo."

"Don't call me Momo! Only Fuso, Mother, and Grandfather can call me that side dish!"

"Naruto means maelstrom, just because your name after a damn fruit child doesn't mean you can talk to me with such disrespect brat!"

"I AM NAMED AFTEER A GREAT MAN WHO WENT ON AN EXPDETITIOIN AGAINST DEMONS."

"Momo the man you were named after, was found in a giant peach by the river, please both of you stop arguing we are almost to Baisen Town. Also, Naruto are you sure you don't need any more help you are carrying most of the catch." Fuso was amazed how this boy no older than her brother was able to carry a copious amount of fish with no fatigue.

"Nah its ok see it as an apology for almost drowning Momo."

"My life isn't worth some fish, and I said you can't call me Momo, and finally I had it under control." Momotaro glared at Naruto. Who does this guy think he is? Just because he got the jump on him, he thinks he's hot shit.

The trio arrived at the small town known as Baisen Town, surrounded by mostly vegetation from the Gozuko Forest.

"_I know I lived in Konoha for my life, but I expected this city to be I don't know bigger. It seems awfully small and quiet for a guy who was the White Fang equal._" "Hey so are we there yet? My stomach is eating itself."

"Yea we are almost there, also by the way please be respectful towards our grandad, Momo already gives him enough grief, and he has a small temper and our mother does nothing more than add fuel to the fire."

"I just wanted to see what's so special about him, and if he's as strong as you guys said."

Momotaro was only an inch from Naruto's face "Listen here punk my Grandfather is someone who's seen a lot and has been through a lot. I'm not lying when I said he's a special man, so as my sister says, you better be respectful towards him. We wouldn't be where we are at without him."

Naruto gave Momotaro a nod of understanding "_Wow, I thought the guy only cared for himself, his grandfather must be really special to have him so emotional like that. Well we are here I guess it's time to see what the fuss is about._"

Momotaro kicked the door open and ran inside "HEY GEEZER WE GOT ENOUGH FISH TO THE POINT YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN ECOSYSTEM NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO TRAIN THE GREAT MOMOTARO SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Didn't he just get telling me to respect his grandad."

"Momo is one of kind I tell you."

A woman who looked like an older Fuso smiled at the pair outside. "Oh, come in please, Father is probably handling little Momo as we speak. Please take off your sandals, and Father will be out shortly with Momo."

Momo body flew past Naruto and Fuso and struck a tree nearby with so much for the tree was uprooted.

"Will he be okay?" Naruto might not like the brat, but no one deserved that, but when he turned to Fuso and her mother, the latter was still smiling and the former just looked disinterested.

"He'll be fine, he just got grandfather upset again."

Her mother had just smiled and looked in the house. "Father please come out here, I think Fuso finally found a boy who will treat her right he's so handsome."

"MOTHER, I JUST MET HIM!"

"_What's even going on with this family_"

"I coming Seiko give me a bit your brat took some of my hearing I'm not as young as I used to be."

"_What is going on with this family? That's their grandfather?_"

A man who stood about six feet, and six inches came into view. He had broad shoulders and arms that were big enough to crack Naruto's skull in half. Jeez even looks like the man worked out his neck. Had it not been for the slight bit of silver hairs in his black beard and hair, Naruto would not be able to tell you this man had grandchildren. The 'old' man steel grey eyes locked on with Naruto's blue eyes.

"So you're the one courting my granddaughter? You don't look like much to be honest, sorry if I offended you."

"Grandfather he is not courting me?" Fuso didn't know why her mother thinks any guy who comes on to their property wanted to court her. Plus, the kid was her brother's age she was 16 dammit.

"Huh if he's not here to court you then he's trespassing. Don't take it personal but you have exactly 10 seconds to take a hike or you will be sorry." The man cracked his knuckles which went off like a firework, for the first time in a bit Naruto felt intimidated by this giant.

"1 second, 10 second sorry kid I don't have patience today, I guess you are just going to have to join Momo over there."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Fuso I didn't know Father would be like this to your new boyfriend" Fuso's mom then put her hands together and smiled at her daughter "but don't worry you can always get another one."

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend."

"WHAT IS WITH THIS FAMILY?"

* * *

Author's Note: Really weird family, anyway most of these locations are actually in found on the Naruto Land of Fire Map which include Baisen Town, Gozuko Forest and the Naka River. I still want to try to make this really authentic and it will give people a bit of a location to know where Naruto is. Unfortunate there is no real arc in the source material or even in the anime filler that has Baisen Town, so I am just going to assume it is a small little town. I chose Kakashi's dad because let's be honest Sakumo is just known for being a really solid legend in Konoha but almost nothing is said about him other than he's good with a tanto, so I'm going to choose an OC that was supposed to be close to him. He's strong but not too strong and I can give up a fill in the blank insight for Sakumo. Also the reason I chose him to take the River is because Naruto needs something to keep him on track so he doesn't get lost and I have him going East because going West has the Uzumaki Mask Shrine Temple would have made for a more interesting beginning. But there's not much to do that doesn't have me give him a soul or scroll to teach him about his heritage and can keep my own attention. Plus, he would be too weak to really interact with the masks anyway, I don't remember its been a while since I've seen the shrine in the manga.

Anyway criticism, flames and comments will be accepted and appreciated peace.


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Way

Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto** **or any anime characters I may or may not put in.**

Previously

"1 second, 10 second sorry kid I don't have patience today, I guess you are just going to have to join Momo over there."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Fuso I didn't know Father would be like this to your new boyfriend" Fuso's mom then put her hands together and smiled at her daughter "but don't worry you can always get another one."

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend."

"WHAT IS WITH THIS FAMILY?"

* * *

Chapter 5: The Real Way

"Well I don't like picking on the elderly, but I'm not just roll over for anyone, especially for some senile old man who can't even count properly."

"Your mouth says bravery, but your legs say cowardice."

Naruto looked down and indeed his legs were shaking. "_Am I scared? I mean who wouldn't be? He's a damn giant and he threw his own grandson through a tree without thinking twice. I gotta be careful._"

Naruto launched a pair of shuriken toward the elder man and charged right after. With no wasted movements the man snatched both shuriken from the air and returned them right back at the charging Naruto, who showed his flexibility by bending his body to position himself underneath the projectiles. With quick flip of his hips and push off from the ground Naruto was right on top of the old man ready to deliver an axe kick towards his head.

But at the last moment, he seized Naruto's foot halting all his momentum. "So, a shinobi is trespassing? Huh from your pouch you must be from Konoha. What's a brat like yourself doing in my town?"

Naruto was struggling to get out of this guys grip, seriously does he crush boulders in his spare time? His leg was felt like it was collapsing. "Old guy, ow, I'm not trespassing, I just met your grandkids, oh I think something broke, and they brought me here, CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'll put you down alright." Naruto's face met the ground multiple times as he his body did its best metronome impression.

(From a distance)

"Mom can't you stop grandpa he's going to kill Naruto." Fuso couldn't stand to see someone get hurt if it was not warranted.

"Oh Fuso, your grandfather is just getting some exercise, you know I've been trying to get him up on his feet for a while."

"This isn't exercise mom this is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Oh, my own daughter really is in love with this boy he must be really special. PAPA DON'T KILL HIM! FUSO REALLY LIKES HIM."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM MOTHER."

(To the fight)

"Kid I can't tell really if you are courting my granddaughter or not. On one hand she doesn't usually bring boys over, on the other hand I couldn't see why she would find any interest in you I mean look at your face and you're cover in dirt."

"Oi, geezer let go of my leg."

"Is that anyway to show respect?"

"Respect is earned." The old man was met with a handful of dirt in his eyes, which caused him to let go his leg. "You fucking bastard you threw dirt in my eye. Do you have any honor?" He rubbed his eyes furiously. "_Fucking prick got me good._"

"If you want honor, get a samurai, I'm here to win." A final charge he set his sights on the old man and brought his fist to end it.

"Another charge? You can't be this predictable." He avoided the attack and struck his opponent in the gut. "It's over punk." Instead of a pained expression he was met with a smirk, and then the boy's body became smoke. He felt a pair of arms grasp his neck and two more pairs latch on to his legs. There was three of the boy? "These clones are solid! Is this the Kage Bushin No Jutsu?"

"The elderly shouldn't be up at this hour." Naruto was descending towards his prey with his fist cocked back. "So, it's time for you to go to sleep. EAT THIS."

"_He really shouldn't have underestimated me, but why can't I get up._" Naruto had most of his arm stuck in the ground and he couldn't move.

"Wow there's a fisting joke in there somewhere, but I can't tell you where it is for the life of me." The old man had been perfectly fine and was just smirking down at Naruto.

"But how?"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu kid, gotta love it. Now can I get the name of the kid I'm about to put down."

Naruto looked up with defiance in his eyes at him. "It's proper manners to state your name first."

"I'm not what you call proper now tell me kid."

"Uzumaki Naruto and go to hell."

"Kitagaki Sanekata and you first" He punted Naruto out of consciousness.

He picked up the kid's body and then gave him to his daughter. "Seiko take care of the brat, I'm gonna make sure Momo hasn't kicked the bucket. Fuso run some warm water for them."

"Ok Father/Grandfather."

He looked around and saw his grandson still passed out with his legs in the air. "Jeez, and you wonder why I don't train you, you couldn't even see the punch coming."

His grandson responded in the beautiful language known as unconscious gurgle.

"Yea yea I know the 'Great Momotaro' and everything and what not. But still what's going on in Konoha? It's not right for him to be here without a sensei or a team." He looked up towards the sky. "Well Sakumo what do you think our old boss Sarutobi is up to this time?"

[In Konoha's Academy]

"_It seems like everyone is on edge. What would you expect? We just saw someone we knew get kicked out of the village. And thanks to most likely Ino its already spread like wildfire_"

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sasuke saw plain girl looking at him. "I heard that Naruto got removed from the village and you were there can you tell us what happened?"

"It's not my place to speak, get away from me please I need to think."

The girl had heart in her eyes, and she squealed. "He talked to me!"

"_So annoying, now there will be another rumor spun for no reason. It's the last day I probably will not see her for a while, and I can just be alone in my thoughts. At least she's not like"_

"I GOT HERE FIRST"

"_The other two, there goes my peace and quiet maybe if I take a page from Shikamaru's book they'll leave me be, oh who am I kidding_" Sasuke tried to make himself as small as possible, but alas the two biggest fans and the two biggest pains in his ass were standing in front of him. One was wearing a purple attire, and she had platinum blond hair that was placed in a ponytail that went to her waist and she had a bang that covered the right side of her face. The next one was a girl with a red attire who had long hair that resembled the color of cherry blossoms. The former was Yamanaka Ino and the latter was Haruno Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke." they said in unison

"_Go away, go away, go away._"

"Me and Sasuke were together late at night, forehead speaking on important topics."

"_Go away, go away, go away._"

"Please Ino-pig, everyone who was an heir was there, stop acting as if Sasuke has any romantic interest in you."

"_Go away, go away, go away._"

"Jealousy such an ugly color on you forehead, you should make it your style when you see me on a team with Sasuke and you on some random team like the extra you are."

"_Go away, go away, go away._"

"As if, Iruka-sensei [1] is a wise man who will balance the teams correctly with a team having me and Sasuke in it. Must be a shame you had to hoe yourself out to the instructor basically for free."

After that thrown gauntlet, a catfight was bound to break out and Sasuke did not want any part of this, despite technically being the origin. He got up and started to go a different seat.

"Wait Sasuke where are you going?"

"To a different seat you're annoying." He gave them the meanest glare he could muster and even gave them an ugly scowl to match.

"AHHH HE'S SO DREAMY"

"_Why do I even bother? Maybe I should have just left with the idiot._"

As they began to argue with one another with who he was talking to exactly (he couldn't tell if the received insult was a good thing or a bad thing) he wondered about the teams. "_Just get through this and I won't have to deal with them._"

(Back of the class)

"_Ok I told Naruto this morning I would change, and I will. I'll look at my teammates in the eye and sensei in the eye with no fear… But what if I come off as disrespectful? What if I seem cocky and I'm not able to back what I say? Oooh, this is going to be harder than I thought._"

Their instructor had walked in the room, and he look like he aged in a single night. He had bags under his eyes, and even his signature ponytail seemed lifeless. His scar on his nose seem to be grisly, to go along with his paler skin. All in all, Umino Iruka did not look like his usual self. He drank some water and pat his cheeks and looked towards his students. "SETTLE DOWN NOW". Everyone became silent and swiftly got in their places.

"Yesterday all of you had passed the academy exams, and I am proud of each and everyone of you. From this day forward you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But among the ranks of the shinobi you are mere novices, lowest of the low your greatest challenges all lie ahead."

He pulled out a sheet that had listed all the names and their respective teams. "The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a jōnin a more senior ninja. They will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments. Usually I would have made the selections [2] but because of certain events I asked the Hokage to assist the team's placement as well assign the respective jōnin to the students."

"_Not even an acknowledgement of Naruto exile. I hope he's doing ok._"

[Baisen Town]

"Uh my head is spinning, let's see if I can remember right. I graduated last night, dealt with mummy-gramps, got some ramen, fought the bastard, said bye to Hinata, walked by a river, dealt with some kid, got hit with some poison dart, fisted the ground and someone punted me in the face."

"If my dear Fuso didn't tell me she was a part of a good amount of that, I would have assumed that my darling Fuso fell in love with a junkie sweetheart."

Naruto turned and there was the woman known as Seiko smiling at him, in sort of unnerved him even more then her psycho of a father.

"Um I'm sorry ma'am but where am I?"

"You're at my beautiful home that my Father built, but it sounds like this little transition has been your first time in a day since you've gotten a proper rest. A growing boy should get as much sleep if they want to grow taller."

"You shouldn't be impressed Seiko. When I was his age, we were able to go days straight without fatigue even bothering us." Sanekata stepped in the room to look at his daughter and the boy.

"Aww Papa, and now you get tired every time you leave the house, isn't that the reason you promise our little Momo you might train him if he carries out your chores."

Sanekata grew a terrible blush, but cough to save face. "Its healthy for a growing boy to release his energy on work, you don't need to come at me with venom Seiko. Anyway, could you leave me and the kid alone? There's something I need to ask him about."

"Aww please Papa can I stay please? I'll be good." Seiko grabbed her father's leg and looked up at him trying to plead for her way. She looked like a cute puppy.

"Seiko you are way too old to be doing this; you have children for goodness sake."

"Papa I'll be really quiet, and I only do this because I love you."

Sanekata could do nothing more than sigh knowing his daughter wasn't going to budge. It wouldn't cause any harm for her to listen to the conversation. "Fine fine, you can listen. So can the two of you, its not polite to eavesdrop at least your mother asked politely."

Momotaro and Fuso both revealed themselves with Fuso looking sheepish. "Sorry grandpa, but you said that he might be a shinobi and Momo and I couldn't help ourselves."

"Yea plus, maybe he can train me for a bit and then when I get strong enough, you'll have to train me with how fast I progress hahaha."

"Maybe in a different lifetime Momo, come on sit both of you." Sanekata patted the ground signaling for them to sit down.

"So kid be honest you are a shinobi of Konoha, initially I thought you might had been a young chūnin, but with skills like _that_ I can determine you are a genin, but then you pulled out a jōnin level move with no real fatigue, so maybe you Kage no Bushin Jutsu your way to chūnin plus from the hole in our grounds I can tell you have an impressive amount of strength for your age. I just can't get a real gauge on you. So, tell me Naruto who are you really?"

"Can I ask you a question before I answer?"

"Huh, ok go ahead."

"I haven't eaten since this morning, not even the fish we caught. Can I please get something to eat?" He clapped his hands together pleading for anything he was starving.

Seiko stood up "I apologize Naruto, and you too Momo and Fuso, I was so caught up in the excitement I forgot to prepare dinner." She grabbed an apron and a headband and tied it around her head. "Don't worry you will eat like the Daimyo himself when I'm done."

"No, it's okay. I can just use the fish I caught and prepare something for myself. I'm used to making my own food."

"Nonsense any child of mine who is hungry will be fed. I refuse to have even a cubic inch of space in your stomach that isn't occupied by some type of food. As long as anyone is under this roof, papa included, you are all my children and it's a mother's job to feed them. Do we understand young man?"

"Mo-Mother?"

Sanekata saw where this is going and decided to steer clear of that landmine. He doesn't know if the kid was an orphan or just had a horrible upbringing to the point his real mom wanted nothing to do with him. For headache sake he wished for the lesser evil. Thankfully Momo chimed in. "If I were you fish sticks, I'd just sit here and wait for Mom to make dinner. She's a master chef and every bite is more delicious than the last."

"Also, its very healthy, with Grandpa's eating habits he would have been the size of a walrus had it not been for mother." Fuso just had to make a quick jab at her grandfather's suspense.

"Huh my own family, but as it stands right now Naruto you are a part of this family at least that's what Seiko's rule is when you put one-foot underneath this roof."

Naruto just stood there not knowing how to respond to this. A mixed of emotions ran through him, part of him wanted to scream to the heavens, this was part of what he dreamed, just people who acknowledged his existence. Part of him wanted to cry, this was just a normal day for most and this was basically his life dream to have a normal experience in terms of love. And he was furious to know that he must aim so high, basically become Hokage even, just to have the possibility of this type of love. Finally, he felt gratitude to know that these people let a stranger into their home and treated him like family and he didn't want to betray their trust. Naruto then felt an immense amount of pain, because Momotaro had kicked him in the shin as hard as he could.

"See geezer! The Great Momotaro had easily replicated your success with him. While you had to go for the head, I only had to go for his shins, and he fell like a sack. So now you have to train me in the arts of the shinobi, or my name isn't the great Momotaro!"

"HEY PEACH SHIT YOU EVER HEARD OF THE PHRASE AN EYE FOR A SHIN?"

"GEEZER, FUSO, MOMMY HELP!"

Sanekata chuckled at the antics in front of him. "_From the look of the emotions in his face he seems like an orphan. Konoha must have change for the worst if he this grateful for a simple meal and a few words. He damn near bawled that would have just torn Seiko's heart, and then she might have torn down the village piece by piece. Not even a day and this kid has already got life moving again. It seems Momo will stay here instead of trying to do my chores to get me to train him. Fuso can relax and be a young girl instead of worrying about the boy. Seiko will able to mother everyone just like she always wanted, and he might get this old timer's body back into shape. He has that IT factor, the same it factor that had me fight by your side Sakumo. This will be interesting._"

* * *

Author Note:

So we got a look into the members of the family and we saw some that not too much has changed so far in Konoha.

Also [1] is there because Iruka actually was the one who arranged the student's while the Hokage only assigned the mentors as stated in chapter 3 and I forgot it.

[2] is there because this was Iruka's exact words verbatim besides the Hokage helping him with team assignments and it was because of this reason that I found about [1].

Now before I found out about [1], I thought I was going to be limited a bit because I initially thought it was the Hokage who made the choices and had to just stick with the original teams. But since it was Iruka and its not impossible to get the Hokage's view on what to make the teams, I can manipulate the team placement. Which means I'm putting Hinata and Sasuke as a team, if you don't like it tough shit. No, I am not going to have them have any romantic interest. I mean there only real interaction was in a movie of Sasuke telling her to shut up can't do dog shit with that material and it's a weird pairing to begin with. Also, I don't really know who I want for my third. I mean I'll do anyone, maybe I'll have Ami be in the story. Nah. I'll sleep on it.

Also I finally got some reviews, now I am not usually going to go over every review but this is my first batch and I like all of them 2 of them were compliments and one of them was some criticism that I need to just clear up.

To the criticism so we can get to the good part. Naruto's charisma was not the main reason he got exiled it was one of his support reasons. The main reason was that Naruto has shown he can infiltrate any clan at any given time, whenever he feels like, from the clan heads to the Hokage himself. If he goes rogue, he is a threat that Danzō and the other clan heads don't 100% feel like they can beat. Danzō even stated his biggest threat was how Naruto's mind developed as well as his evasiveness. And it was implied that Naruto's charisma is something that could be developed over time which has high possibility of doing. While no one was crazy to die for a genin Orochimaru or genin Itachi as they grew, they became shinobi that people were willing to die and kill for. I'm sorry that it got confusing and I might go back and tweak it.

Also I'm not going to have the Hokage give Naruto anything for his heritage because for one, there's nothing in the source material that shows there was anything to give, which I want this to be my story but, still being somewhat faithful, and more importantly that's a boring story to me. I mean give him scrolls, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, the mask, control Kurama 8 gates, resurrect people from the dead, get the rinnegan, and one-shot Kaguya (doesn't mean I'll give him all that or even most of that). I commend people who can write a good god fanfic because it's just Naruto fucking, figuratively and sometimes literally, his obstacles a new hole 90% of the time. I can only put out 10 chapters of that before I just become chaotic to my own creation and just make it a crackfic and call it a day. Thank you for reading and giving me criticism though.

To EmetMehmet honestly thank you for gratitude, this is my first story and I'm incredibly happy that you find so much enjoyment from this little experiment. For the bashing, I don't know how to bash correctly, though I can appreciate a bashing fic if done right. The problem is as I've stated I can't do it right. But again, thank you, its people like you that has me put my all to this story.

To MoBamba thanks for reading my story I'm going to need as much luck as I can get if I want it to be special.

If any of you have any ideas of who to put in for the third teammate, I'd appreciate it, and if it's a good enough reason I'll even pick a different mentor to make this story a little bit more different.

Put your comments, criticism, flames, and or compliments in the review and I'll see you next time peace.


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams, Nightmares, and Bugs

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any anime character I might put in this.**

Author's Note: I would go on and go through an entire list to justify why I did what I did with the banishment. But not only will that take too long, and not only is there a high chance that it will create plot holes that I may not be able to dig myself out of in the future, but it might make the actual story itself take a backseat to the author's note, and I don't want that. So, for argument's sake I'll take the L and we can move on. Ok? Ok. I kinda have a plan for this arc and I'm going to stick with it, even though its not all the way there.

* * *

Previously:

Sanekata chuckled at the antics in front of him. "_From the look of the emotions in his face he seems like an orphan. Konoha must have change for the worst if he this grateful for a simple meal and a few words. He damn near bawled that would have just torn Seiko's heart, and then she might have torn down the village piece by piece. Not even a day and this kid has already got life moving again. It seems Momo will stay here instead of trying to do my chores to get me to train him. Fuso can relax and be a young girl instead of worrying about the boy. Seiko will able to mother everyone just like she always wanted, and he might get this old timer's body back into shape. He has that IT factor, the same it factor that had me fight by your side Sakumo. This will be interesting_".

Chapter 6: Dreams, Nightmares, and Bugs

[Outside the house]

"_I really should be doing something about those two._"

Naruto currently had Momotaro stuck in the hole he created in his fight with Sanekata. Headfirst.

"Okay, Okay enough you two, brat we need to talk after I get Momo out."

He picked up his grandson by the foot and yanked him out the hole, and then he looked at the house to see if Fuso or Seiko were watching him. "Psst Momo did you find any rhinoceros beetles?"

"No I didn't find any rhinoceros beetles."

Sanekata opened his grandson's mouth and looked inside "Come on I know there has to be a real strong one in there somewhere. Huh there really isn't any."

"Jeez grandad I never understood why you want rhinoceros beetles so bad."

"You'll understand when you're older why a man must possess the strongest rhinoceros beetle, as you aren't a real man without one, also don't tell your mom or your sister I asked you that."

"Like I care? Everyone has their weird fetishes, and to be honest I don't want to talk about that with my grandfather of all people."

"Fet-fet-fet-fet-fet-FETISH?"

"Anyway, if that's what you are going to talk to fishcake about, then I'm outta here."

Sanekata just stared at his grandson's retreating figure entering the house in disbelief. "_How could he think I-I have a fetish?_"

"I'm not going to judge old man." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Oh c'mon you don't think I find insects attractive do you?"

"You were really interested to know if one crawled in your grandson's mouth."

"I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH. Oh, lost my cool there for a second. Anyway, enough of this false fetish talk, I need to discuss this with you alone."

"But I thought you told Ms. Seiko, Fuso, and Momo they could be present."

"Yea but that's before I knew you were an orphan."

Naruto snapped his neck towards Sanekata. "How did you know that."

"Because you just told me kid, listen my family is a bit… eccentric. After I may or may not have chased their father away for his shitty morals, by the way don't bring up their dad its taboo around here, I basically helped raise the kids. They are all strong in morals and to have an orphan wondering around will raise their blood pressure. Especially since you ran away from the village it'll seem like huge incompetence on the village's part for allowing you to escape."

"I didn't run away from the village kind of, I was more banished from the village."

"Come again? I'm not as young as I used to be, but I could have sworn you just said you were banished from the village. Because that will damn near make all of them see red."

Naruto felt really uncomfortable, he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Yea some mummy gramps thought I was going to be rogue or something like that. He was initially going to exile me, but my classmate's father suggested that I should be let go and do my own thing. You know with me being awesome and everything."

"Why? You're just a kid."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I was able to prank every clan in the village multiple times over."

Sanekata had to stifle a laughter. "_This orange mess pranked all the clan head? Does that include those brats I used to baby sit?_" "You're lying to me kid."

"Nah one of my favorites included gluing the Nara's deer head to the tree. Shrunk all the clothes of the Akimichi clan. Cut off most of the ponytails of the male Yamanka clan and glued them to their faces. They all had fu Manchu moustaches that day. I then replaced all the Inuzuka weapons with lookalikes that squeaked whenever you touched them, so their dogs went crazy. I got most of the beetles of the Aburame intoxicated with pollen and made a tunnel system in the Hyūga grounds. To this day they still don't know how many tunnels I made. They actually think they found all of them.

Sanekata was just in shock, this kid did all of that? "Wait-wait-wait, how is that last one a prank?"

"Nothing destroyed the Hyūga's pride that day, more then everyone knew that their perfect eyes weren't good enough to find me. I stayed a total of six hours hopping room to room just startling them until I got bored."

"Okay Naruto that's great and all but how did you get thrown out the village because of that. It shows that you had great infiltration skills."

"Its personal okay? But it came down to my ideals for some reason. Mummy gramps thought that if I was angry, I might do damage to the leaf or something I really don't understand. If it wasn't for my friend's father, I might have been permanently exiled, now it seems only temporary."

"And he doesn't even have a shinobi to follow you? The ban could get lifted at any moment."

"I really didn't think about that, but its not like they could find me anyway. I bolted as soon as I could, so they probably won't find me."

"Its not good to underestimate someone Naruto, that's how you get killed."

Naruto internally had an idea. "Why should I listen to you? You aren't exactly my teacher."

"Huh?"

"I mean I would listen to someone who has decades of wisdom, and while you do fit the bill, I'm technically not your student so I'm not gonna listen as of now."

"The funny thing is, I know you're playing me, but you're right [1]." "_I guess I'm training him now but, I can at least get something out of this._" "I'll do it, but I can't just give you my wisdom, you have to earn it by doing something for me."

"I'm not doing your chores for you geezer."

"That's…not what I was going to ask you brat."

"Then what is it."

"You see there comes a time in a man's life where you need a special something-"

"Don't leave me hanging just tell me already."

"I need you to get me a rhinoceroses beetle"

"You want. A bug? Does this mean you actually have a fetish?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH BOY. I just like to collect them is all."

"Then why would you ask your grandson to not tell your daughter and granddaughter."

"They'll…think it's weird?"

"You're a terrible liar, why don't you just go to Konoha and ask for an Aburame breeder to give you a beetle." [2]

"Because I just can't you know, these old bones aren't what they used to be hahahaha. Beside it needs to be natural it can't be handled by Aburame."

"Fine I'll get you the stupid bug."

Naruto stopped and slowly pieced together the request.

"Old man."

"Yes Naruto?"

"_Well that there basically sealed it, he hasn't called me Naruto in a while. Its usually brat._" "Do you want those rhino beetles for let's say 'Rhino Rumble XXVI'?

Sanekata started to sweat profusely and muttered "ugh"

"DON'T 'UGH' ME YOU WANT THOSE DAMN THINGS FOR RH-"

Sanekata slapped Naruto's mouth and looked towards the house and Fuso popped her head out of the house. "Grandpa, Naruto, moms almost done with dinner, you better not have started that discussion without us, or I'll be really mad."

"Don't worry I'm just making sure Naruto is um NOT shaken up from the kick. You know how bad concussions can be."

"Whatever"

He looked back at Naruto. "Ok listen kid the truth is I don't really want to do missions for Konoha for personal reasons, but I need money. The best way to do it, is Rhinoceros Beetle Sumo Wrestling. I've been picking up small fries for the longest, but Rhino Rumble is where the big ryos are located. And I can just picture the ryos in my hand. And I had the Rhino Beetle of all Rhino Beetles but as soon as I was on a role, my darling Seiko found me out and crushed 'Yamato-uta'. I can still hear his dying crunch."

"Well duh she got rid of it, it's illegal to gamble off of living organisms."

"They're fucking bugs."

"And yet you were attached to one enough for you to give it a name."

"Listen if you want my training, you need to give me a beetle that can perform in the Rhino Rumble XXVI and at least get in the top 6. I'll be in debt to you."

"_How come all the old guys I talk to are weird?_" "Fine but can I at least add in a stipulation, I mean you are basically asking me to be an associate to an illegal gambling ring."

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell Ms. Seiko."

"Listen here you little shit-"

"All I ask is that you let Fuso and Momo train with me if I'm successful. They really respect you and want to learn from you so bad."

"I don't know kid, its one thing because you have been exposed and applied chakra, I don't know if they are strong enough to deal with my training."

"Maybe they are or maybe they aren't, but I know what its like to be left out, and I won't do that to them. So, Kitagaki Sanekata if you want my help you have to add them to the training."

"They might slow you down kid."

"No one can slow me I'm the Great Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the best it doesn't matter who training with me."

"…"

"SHUT UP GEEZER I DON'T SOUND LIKE YOUR BRAT!"

(From a distance) "NARUTO, GRANDPA DINNER'S READY, YOU KNOW MOMO WILL EAT YOUR SHARE IF YOU DON'T HURRY"

"Fine, I'll think about it also please don't bring up you being banished, I don't need Seiko to raise an army and declare war on Konoha, don't laugh at the thought because she can."

Naruto smiled and put his fingers to his mouth ad made a zipping gesture in front of them.

[In Konoha Academy Classroom]

"_How long has it been? Three hours? Is this guy for real?_" Sasuke had his hands in front of him and was glaring at the door internally commanding it to have his sensei walk through the door, and so far, no dice. "_Is this guy even strong in the slightest?_" At least his teammates weren't too annoying he had the weak mouse Hyūga Hinata on his team, and the always lazy Nara Shikamaru on his team. The good news neither of them were annoying him specifically. Hinata never pestered him for a date, and Shikamaru rather keep to himself than talk to anyone not name Choji. The downside, neither of them really seem like they were cut out to be shinobi. "_And then there's this asshole who hasn't even showed up yet._"

"_So, Shikamaru and Sasuke. I know Iruka and Lord Hokage did their best, but I don't really think I belong with these two. Sasuke was the best in our class and he might not like me because of our clans. And I never seen Shikamaru be happy with anyone except for Choji. And our sensei is late. I hope he is okay."_ Hinata was getting anxious at the silence that filled the room. Sasuke seem to be angry at this whole situation or the door she really couldn't tell which one. Shikamaru on the other hand was passed out and she thinks she could see some drool from here. Gross.

"_zzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzz_" "Huh, oh he's still not here that good." "_zzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzz zzzz"_

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked in disbelief and slight embarrassment at how little Shikamaru cared.

At that moment the door slammed open no one was there but a voice that was really irritated cried out. "Wake up snooze fest and get up to the roof. I don't want to hear you lip from any of you. I already hate each and everyone of your faces now MOVE."

Hinata immediately got up and started to carefully shake Shikamaru pleading for him to wake up in order to not anger their sensei. Sasuke was just flat out pissed that their sensei waited for so long to pick them up and then berates them. He grabbed Shikamaru by the leg surprising both Hinata and Shikamaru and started to drag him towards the roof.

[Roof the academy]

"Ow could you drag me any more asshole? I was having a nice dream and you had to ruin it, what a troublesome human being." Shikamaru looked up and there was their sensei.

She was a tall woman and she had violet hair in a short ponytail. She had a mesh body suit that showed her womanly figure that got Shikamaru to blush. Over the mesh body suit was a tan overcoat and it seemed the woman wore a dark orange mini skirt with shin guards. She had a snake fang for a pendant and was currently enjoying dango. "Took you slow pokes long enough, are you really supposed to be genin?"

"You've got to be kidding me there's no way you're our sensei." Sasuke can get past the sensei being disrespectful, pecking order and what not. However, this wasn't a shinobi, this was a woman from the damn red-light district. Her response was to throw a blade that sliced his cheek. Hinata and Shikamaru were surprised at the speed this woman possessed, she was already behind arguably their strongest classmate. She licked his wound but then made a face as if she was going to puke.

"Pffftt, man you have shitty tasting blood it's bitter as fuck, it's like all you eat is broccoli, onions, and cheese. Have a fucking pineapple once in your life. Do you have something against sweets?"

"You-You-You're not gonna lick all of our blood will you sensei?" Hinata's response was her own skin being cut and her wound being licked.

"Ahh that taste so much better, you definitely have a sweet tooth to you girly."

Shikamaru immediately cut his finger on his kunai, and let some of his blood drop on to the weapon. "There, if you want to drink some of my blood its on this knife, don't be troublesome and cut my face."

"Well you're no fun." Anko walked up and grabbed the knife and simply stabbed Shikamaru in his shoulder.

"AH YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

She then licked the blade, "Wow I thought you were gonna taste horrible, but it seems you have some fish in your diet, gives the blood a unique taste. You're bleeding really bad by the way."

"I NOTICED! I'M GONNA BLEED OUT"

"Quit being a drama queen I'll just cauterize the wound" Before Shikamaru could even respond she heated up her own kunai until it was glowing red and with the flat part of the kunai jammed it on Shikamaru's wound for two seconds.

"AHHHHHH." Shikamaru was in tears at this point and he looked at her bleary eyes. "What are you a fuckin sadist."

"Yes, or I was until that bastard Kakashi said he had some important business and made me fill in for him for some bullshit reason. The upmost importance my sweet ass! This should only be temporary kids, I pray to whatever deity that this is temporary, because babysitting is not my forte. "

"You mean I got stabbed in the shoulder by some psycho bitch for no reason."

"That's Ms. Psycho Bitch to you, and if you weren't such a smart ass you would have only gotten a cute little cut like the other two."

Anko turned around and return to her seat and picked up another stick of dango. "All this excitement and I forgot that we have to introduce ourselves c'mon don't be shy. I have literally have to get at least your name so your real sensei isn't left in the dark." None of them were particularly comfortable in having this sadistic exhibitionist have any information on any of them.

"If you don't do it, I'll just get stabby and no one wants that." The children immediately got pale and just said their names and remained silent. "_Maybe I came off a little too strong._" "Okay, okay I get it, I'm just a little angry no need to take it out on you guys. Let me show you what I mean when it comes to introducing yourselves. My name is Mitarashi Anko, I desire to get back my old job and leave you with someone more capable. I like dango and sweet bean soup. I don't like anything spicy, I don't really like children and I don't really like any of you. My dreams aren't really any of your fucking business, and my hobbies are tea ceremonies, which I am going to partake in after this shit show. Now you guys on the other hand have to reveal everything because you guys will be working with each other." "_Shit! I did it again maybe I do have an issue_"

Hinata raised her hand meekly. "Great we have a contestant go on."

"M-My name is Hyūga Hinata I like cinnamon rolls and zenzai. I dislike confrontation. I-I just want everyone to not be upset."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you're a shinobi its literally our profession to have confrontation."

Hinata look down and pushed her fingers together. "Well don't stop now you were on a roll you, and I really want to get out of here."

"My hobbies are pressing flowers, and my future is also my desire, and my desire is to be prove to myself that I can be a shinobi. That I can be very strong shinobi."

"Hmmm okay since we are still on ladies first why doesn't the one who screamed like a bitch go next."

Shikamaru glared at this woman. "_Does she have to be so troublesome and obnoxious? Why was I on this team of all teams? Jeez lets just get this over with._" "My name is Nara Shikamaru I just want a regular life. Be a chūnin and collect the next pay check, I don't want to really get married as it seems troublesome. Live a little and then just die peacefully."

"Wow that was morbid, ok you you're up."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are lots of things I dislike, and I don't really like anything, and I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

"Okay even I gave more information than that, you dramatic emotional asexual Anbu wannabe. And I would tear you a new one for giving me that bullshit introduction, but I do not care as I am tired. If your sensei asks, I'll write you down as cannon fodder."

"_I really hate this woman_"

"Aww I hate you too."

"_Really hate this woman_"

"Okay second impression you are all boring and how any of you made it this far is shocking to me. Anyway, tomorrow you three will start your duties as shinobi, it will be survival training."

"Survival?"

"Yup and I have good news and bad news. Good news is 27 graduate and really only the best become genin, usually its around 9. The rest will be sent back to the academy, this is an exam with a 66% failure rate."

"How is that good news woman?"

"Talk to me like that again and you'll have a matching hole on the other shoulder. Don't blame me anyway it's because a good amount of you aren't ready just deal with the life of a shinobi."

Anko began to pick up the remaining dango and was about to head out but she turned her head towards the group and let of a little killing intent (KI) to put some fear in them and it was working. "And breakfast, no breakfast, it doesn't matter you will throw the fuck up. We need soldiers, not kids who want to play pretend. You aren't kids anymore, you're assassins of the shadows, and we are going to treat you like the weapons you are. So, take your shitty (Shikamaru), vague (Hinata), and pointless (Sasuke) dreams and discard them, because you are in a realm of fucking nightmares. Training starts tomorrow at 6 am don't be late or this village will take that as a resignation from the shinobi forces." Anko vanished without a trace.

"_FUCK_"

[In the middle of the night]

Naruto had his bag packed and was ready to set out. He still remembers his little discussion with Sanekata after dinner.

"_Huh? You know how to get the best Rhino Beetle? Listen I wasn't being serious about the Rhino Rumble XXVI. You're going to have to get a beetle and make sure its strong enough to even place in the next few days. That's impossible to do. I just want a beetle you don't have to be this extra."_

"_Yea, but if I don't you aren't gonna train Momo and Fuso will you."_

"_Of course not, they aren't shinobi its too late, Fuso is 16 and Momo is 12 and they have never really been exposed to chakra, why would I even accept these conditions even if you do place."_

"_Because you gave your word, also if I don't place in the top 5 then you won't have to train them, but if you go back on your word, I'll tell Ms. Seiko. Plus, it won't hurt to try."_

"_What do you mean it won't hurt? This training regiment is nothing but pain."_

"_Hey, I'm getting you this stupid beetle plus if you don't do it. I'll report you to the police and let me tell you something I don't think you can evade them like I can."_

"_Fuck ok but remember you need top 5 if you want this shit. And you better not skip town with my money brat. Or there will be no evasion trick known to man-"_

"_Yea, yea, don't worry I got this, _

*End of flashback*

"_So looks like the Menma persona is coming back into the fray and I know the best way to win this tournament._"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so hear me out this isn't actually filler this little expedition is important to the story. Trust me.

[1] Shout out to Team Four Star I do not own any of your phrases they are just cool to use.

[2] For obvious reasons Aburame bred beetles or any insect clan beetles are not regulated beetles as they would just fuck the competition.

Sanekata may or may not have a gambling problem, might explain why he lives with his daughter in a small town. Because clearly illegal bug fighting is not the best the way to get money.

Leave criticism, flames, or compliments I accept all. Peace


	7. Chapter 7: Kids Are a Pain in the Ass

Previously: "_So looks like the Menma persona is coming back into the fray and I know the best way to win this tournament._"

* * *

Chapter 7: Kids are a pain in the ass

*Hokage's office*

One Mitarashi Anko was irate as she slammed her hands on the Hokage's desk but did not dare to yell at her leader. After a few moments of internal screaming, she looked up at the Third Hokage, who looked like he aged another decade since the banishment of what was basically his grandson in all but blood.

"Lord Third, I appreciate the confidence in my skill, but I am not qualified to be a mentor. My skillset lies in interrogation and espionage, its why I ask to learn under Morinio Ibiki recently in the Torture and Interrogation Forces."

The Third smiled, it was quite unlike Anko to talk with such poise, it seems like the young woman before him is growing up in front of him. "Anko you are more than just a shinobi who excels in interrogation and espionage, you are proficient in your elemental jutsu, have the respect of the snake summons, and your skill in bukijutsu is criminally unnoticed. It really is a lost art, and don't think I'm not aware of you giving tips to young Tenten."

"But Lord Third, there's a difference between giving out tips here and there and overseeing an entire squad. And it's not just any squad, it has THREE noble heirs, I can't teach them how to perfect their clan jutsu, and that means I don't have as much time to stay in the Torture and Interrogation Forces."

"Anko lets look at the deceased Uchiha Shisui, yes he had a fierce Sharingan, but he was known as Shunshin no Shisui using a basic technique that placed fear in many shinobi." An image of a young man with a sword whose face was covered with shadows with only the feared Sharingan present. His body faded in and out until the image was slashed in half with only the fractured Sharingan present. "The Uzumaki Clan was feared for their fūinjutsu and while, she was someone who excelled to the point she taught the Fourth Hokage, the Ketsufutakuchi-Onna Uzumaki Kushina was someone who was feared by her kinjutsu just as much as she was her fūinjutsu." Another image of a woman appeared who face was shadowed with only her hair give color as it resembled the color of blood. The hair came to life as she unsheathed her sword before lunging piercing the image of her.

"A clan does not define a user's skills as a shinobi, and a clan can really only guide its up to the user to fully master their techniques. As for your time in Torture and Interrogation I've talked with Ibiki and for now you will be taking a leave of absence. Do not worry on top of your payment as a mentor you will also be payed as a member of the Torture and Interrogation Forces.

"Lord Third I beg of you, it's not about the pay I don't want to leave the Torture and Interrogation Forces."

"Just for a small period of time."

"But whyyyy? I've trained a good amount of my time finding what I'm good at, finally found my niche and now I have to teach three children who I don't even really like? Why not use Kakashi he's never been a jōnin mentor, he's stronger, better with kids and the Uchiha can learn how to use his Sharingan abilities from him then he could for me."

"Kakashi was actually my first choice, but I decided for Kakashi he would be better to have Sasuke as an apprentice when he graduates from genin status. I can't picture Kakashi being able to teach Sasuke at his strongest while splitting time between two other heirs, it's just not practical."

"But you know why me? There are other tokubetsu jōnin or jōnin in general who are better."

"Hayate isn't as all around as he excels and focus mainly on kinjutsu, Kumade is currently hunting down the bounty of the Demon of the Hidden Mist [1], Genma is a bodyguard, and it was between you and Yamashiro Aoba. I felt that you would be a better teacher. And I wouldn't sell yourself short Anko you have a rough exterior but inside you have a passion that not many possess. That passion is the Will of Fire and you can pass it down to the next generation."

"I guess then Lord Third, if its not too much I'm going to clear my mind."

"Thank you for understanding Anko." As soon as she closed the door, the Third heard what could be mistaken for a demonic battle cry. "_I guess she really didn't want to mentor these kids. But if anyone is capable its you Anko. I don't know why but I see a battle from the horizon, and I need the next generation to possess that Will of Fire, if we ever hope to survive._"

*Nighttime at Otafuku Town*

"_Ok so maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to a bar as soon as I got to this place and now, I can't use Menma anymore dammit._" Naruto had just gotten removed from some random bar that he was sure would have some information where to start looking. He wasn't allowed unless he was twenty-one or a licenses shinobi, and no headband plus not being twenty-one clearly wasn't going to cut it. "_Man, I can't believe they won't let me in. I mean seriously how am I going to know where the hell the Rhino Rumble is if I can't get anything. This seemed much easier in the books. Huh what would Teuchi do?_"

["Naruto think of a solution as serving ramen. If you just treat it like instant ramen and serve it, yes you will get some customers who enjoy it but not every customer will just accept it. You have to see what type of flavors they'll enjoy."]

"_That just made me hungry but not really helpful. What would Iruka do?_"

["NARUTO WHY ARE YOU GOING INTO A BAR? TO GET INFORMATION ON A GAMBLE RING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THAT IS NOT THE WAY OF A TRUE SHINOBI"]

"_It's not like we're saints, we're shinobi, jeez that's not helpful. What would Hinata do?_"

["Na-Naruto, do your best, I-I know if anyone can do it. I-It's you"]

"_That made me smile, but that's not gonna help me get in there. What would Sasuke do?_"

["You're a fucking idiot."]

"_Shut up bastard, who the fuck asked you?_"

["You did last place, you can figure this out you're smar- oh wait never mind, I'm giving you way too much credit"]

"_What you say asshole, hmph. Why should I be surprised? Of course, it way too hard for the genius Sasuke to come up with such a simple solution, if it's that easy._"

["For fu- what was the only jutsu that you were good at in the academy?"]

"_What does the Oiroke no Jutsu have to do with anything? Ohhhhhh I get it now_"

["Thank goodness"]

Naruto put his hands in the ram symbol "Henge" a smoke appeared, once it cleared Naruto took the form of a voluptuous woman, she sported an orange dress that gave any viewer a helping of cleavage. The side was separated by a slit that showed off a generous amount of leg. Naruto himself had gave his facial features more of a heart shape face. He ditched his usual pig tail style, and let his hair down, with a bang to cover the right side of his face. "_I definitely look twenty-one now._"

["I'm literally a manifestation of his imagination, how the fuck did he not understand I meant just transform into a twenty-one-year-old. Does he have a cross dressing fetish?"]

"_Don't you know Sasuke? A man's lips loosens up when there's a pretty woman around._"

Naruto sauntered into the bar and took a look around the establishment. It was pretty stereotypical shady bar. Dim lighting, tobacco smoke acting as a thin cloth for the air, some men were hollering, others were staring right at Naruto, others were passed out. Women stared at him in jealousy or amusement or even lust. Naruto took a seat and looked up at the bartender. He seemed to be of middle age, nothing that really stood out, but maybe that was for the better.

"So what can I get for you?"

"Actually, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood to be answering right now."

"I'm just new to this town and I'm trying to make some money is all, please."

"Listen girl if you want to make money try being a geisha, you have the look for it and every man will throw some ryo your way or better yet, maybe a prostitute. I've been hitting a dry spot if you know what I mean, and I tip very well."

Naruto internally vomited from this man's intentions, the things he does for his family. Naruto leaned over to show more of his cleavage to the bartender. "Actually, I was thinking about trying my hands on something that takes a little less work, I heard there's a big event happening in this town and I wanted to know how I could join."

The bartender chuckled and it turned into a full-blown laughter. "So, we have a mini Slug Princess on our hands, lets pray for your sake you don't have her luck. Since I'm such a nice guy I can pull some strings for such a nice girl like you. If you are talking about the two to six event."

"Bless your elderly heart."

"Hey! I'm thirty-eight sweetheart. Anyway, go to the inn not too far from here you can't miss it. But you should never count the geisha or prostitute positions, this is a gladiator's sport and its not for the faint of heart."

"I'll take that into consideration." "_It's just bugs pushing each other off a log. There's not even any chakra involved._"

"_That was easy._" Naruto after making some distance from the bar undid his transformation. Part of him could have sworn he heard someone say something about a hot chick was supposed to be around the inn. "_Well its time to get a scope of this place. With my clones this should be faster._" Naruto summoned 7 clones, and attempted to transform them, but they turned into human size mice.

"_Ehh?I can't make my clones smaller? That's never been a problem before._" To prove his point, he transformed into a small mouse. "_Well I guess I'll just do it the old fashion way, I still have two days." _Naruto looked at the moon in the sky."_Or maybe I can start tomorrow, everyone will be in their rooms and that'll make it harder. Besides I need to eat hehe, I promise I'll get on it._"

*6 AM in Training Ground*

"Lucky me, and here I thought you would all be late, and I would just send your resignations to the Hokage. I could have sworn Nara wouldn't make it. "

The three genin were shocked to see their sensei still wasn't present and instead had Anko filling in the position.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be our sensei, what gives, it doesn't seem like a good idea to have a substitute evaluate our skills."

"I know, I know, and trust me Uchiha I didn't sign up to be your teacher. Lord Third simply needed someone to teach you guys, and I fit the requirements. Now we all know each other, so let's not waste everyone's time. You have two hours to complete a simple task. If you succeed, then you will be full fledged shinobi. If you fail or I deem you ineligible to become shinobi, you will go back to the Academy."

"You threatened us with expulsion from the shinobi ranks if we were late and now you are going with just demotion if we fail? That doesn't make sense."

"If you had showed up late, that would have just shown proof of you not being adequate to be a shinobi. If you failed it's a case of your learnings not being sufficient. That can be remedied with training and another year of the academy, now if we are done with these stupid questions we can get to the task at hand. Its your career your wasting away Uchiha, not mine."

Sasuke merely looked down in embarrassment.

"Now the task is simple, get to the academy that's all."

"How troublesome, you are really underestimating us if you believe that we woke up this early just to do such a simple task."

"Try me Nara all you have to do is get to the academy."

Shikamaru just started to walk away from the training ground before it felt like an invisible punch struck him back in front of Hinata and Sasuke.

"All you have to do is get to the academy"

Sasuke and Hinata nodded at each other and both separated in different directions.

"Sen'ei Jashu" multiple snakes erupted from Anko's sleeves and shot at the two genin. Sasuke and Hinata felt the snakes constrict around their legs and halted their momentum before launching them into each other before propelling them towards Shikamaru. The three genin groaned in pain from the impact.

"Just get to the academy times ticking young genin."

Five minutes had passed, and the same pattern had gone, three of the genin would try at different methods to escape Anko's capture radius only for them to come back to the beginning with even more pain than last time.

"Okay we aren't gonna get anywhere until I put her down for the count." Sasuke blitz Anko and threw a volley of shuriken in Anko's direction. Anko got two kunai, and at the last moment threw them at the volley. Sasuke could only watch in awe as the two kunai bounced off multiple shuriken only for them to create an outline around Anko. Sasuke was tackled by Hinata almost knocking the breath out of him.

"What is your damn problem Hyūga?!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke!"

"I wouldn't berate Hyūga like that. Look Uchiha."

Sasuke saw a kunai which embed into the ground where Sasuke once stood.

"Hmph I don't need your help Hyūga."

"Well isn't that touching."

"Success" The three combatants looked at Shikamaru who was crouching down and staring at Anko.

"Sorry Anko sensei but you've been trapped by my Kagemane no Jutsu its over. Just need to tie you down and we pass."

"Ah so someone is a genius, but Nara count how many kunai are in the ground right now."

"_What is she talking about? SHIT_"

Shikamaru was impaled by a kunai right in his shoulder.

"Well Nara it seems like the kunai-shoulder thing will be a regular thing with you isn't it?"

"Don't count on it _sensei_." Shikamaru gritted out as he held his shoulder…again.

"Then get better" Anko appeared right in front of Shikamaru before attempting to deliver a kick.

Hinata astonished Anko with her speed by parrying Anko kick and using her flexibility to scorpion kick Anko. Anko caught her kick before discarding her. The slight distraction allowed Shikamaru to escape Anko. Before she could locate him, Sasuke entered close quarters combat with her. She was thoroughly impressed with his reactions and response to every attack. Slowly she increased the pressure of her attacks before sending a kick right in Sasuke's solar plexus.

Sasuke felt like throwing up but used her kick to give him space before going into a flurry of hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke sent out a beam of fire only to be shocked when Anko ran through the same hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Anko also sent out a stream of fire that collided with Sasuke. Despite Sasuke's efforts Anko's flames burned harsher and overwhelmed Sasuke.

"Well the Uchiha is down for the count now where to next? Hmm?" Anko saw Shikamaru in the middle of the field staring right at here. "Nara? No offense but I thought Hyūga would come in and save the day. Looks like you carried plasma pills on you and stopped the bleeding good job, but you aren't going to beat me Nara."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it be too troublesome to deal with my parents if I don't become a shinobi."

"Well are you gonna just stare at me or are you going to attack Nara?"

Shikamaru sprinted towards Anko before pulling of a kawarimi no jutsu to take place of one of the shuriken lying around.

"I just need to get to the academy, no need to fight a jōnin."

"I don't think so Sen'ei Jashu." Several snakes wrapped around Shikamaru leg but and started to close the distance between him and Anko but at the last second Shikamaru threw his short sleeve jacket at Anko.

"Huh?" these were the last words Anko said before his jacket grew bright and ended in an explosion.

"It's over Anko sensei."

"Please you didn't think a measly explosion like that would get me did ya."

Shikamaru simply smirked "Not at all, you're a jōnin a simple kawarimi is all you need to get away from that explosion."

Anko couldn't move from her spot and she looked down and saw that her shadow was connected to a tree which was connected to Shikamaru's shadow. "How?"

"Those fire style jutsus really blew up most of the shuriken out of the vicinity in fact I made sure to substitute with that last shuriken so you would be more incline to be near a tree. My kagemane no jutsu can get through your shadow by other mediums. And the best part is if it's through another medium[2], I can inflict damage on you with none of the setbacks. And no falling shuriken or kunai so you can't get out of this one."

Anko started to chuckle then turned into a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nara, I worked at the Torture & Interrogation Force Unit before I became mentor to this squad. I've dealt with the minds of brilliant criminals, my commander Ibiki, the head Inoichi and of course one Nara Shikaku."

"How does that help you in the slightest? You're caught."

"Let me give you a few lessons: for one you don't have much information on my fighting skills, but I have had access to all of yours. Two I may not have been able to outsmart your father in any situation, but I've been around that Nara mind and I've learned how to adapt to your thinking and try to anticipate your next move. For the final lesson, do you think those snakes just disappear kid?"

Shikamaru's eyes widen and at that moment a bed of snakes attached to every limb of Shikamaru and bit down on him. He started to feel numb and was losing his balance.

"Don't worry the venom isn't fatal? Probably, I can't wait to be known as the woman who outsmarted a Nara even if he was a wet behind the ears brat."

"Damn how troublesome." Shikamaru had already lost consciousness before he hit the ground.

"Two down JUST YOU LEFT HYŪGA!"

Hinata had appeared right in front of Anko and glared at her.

"So, tell me, why didn't you go to the academy? I was playing with my food. My time with Nara would have given you more than enough time to get out of my range."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that both Shikamaru and Sasuke fought and only I got rewarded. I'll get them both to genin or at the very least try my hardest."

"Oooh hubris, and here I thought you were the only Hyūga who lacked the trait. Word of advice don't look a gift horse in the mouth because something tells me the other two wouldn't have been as nice if the shoe was on the other foot. It is your career that is on the line."

Anko closed the distance between her and Hinata and almost immediately regretted it. Sasuke may have been strongest in terms of power but was fairly easy to read. She just needed to be prepared at the speed he launched them at. But Hinata technique, flexibility, and even a little bit surprisingly her unpredictability more than made up for her lack of power. Anko really should have not played with Shikamaru too much, because it takes a decent amount of chakra to keep her snakes on the battlefield, combined with her elemental jutsu and the multiple Sen'ei Jashu, she was dangerously close to chakra exhaustion.

"_Shit and she won't let me breathe? Dammit Kurenai you told me that Hiashi said she was the failure?_"

Fortunately for Anko, Hinata started to slow down and started to get into a pattern, a pattern that Anko graciously exploited. Anko found the opening and got behind Hinata before mule kicking her to create space between the both of em.

"_I'm really working harder than I need to for these brats but it's over._" Anko spun around and shot another Gōkakyū no Jutsu. It stunned Hinata, who no longer had the energy to dodge and could only brace herself from the flames. Anko snatched Hinata out of the way from the flames while simultaneously chopped her neck rendering her unconscious.

"_Well I'll be damned they weren't pushovers. But something tells me they won't wake up before the time limit. Must be embarrassing to not even get out of my premise in two hours. Well, it is me._"

*The academy*

Sasuke slowly gained consciousness and saw Anko looked down at the three genin in disappointment. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Sasuke jumped back into his feet and pulled out his kunai. "Don't try it grumpy, you've been knocked out for a long time."

Sasuke felt a pit in his stomach, he failed.

He was supposed to pass, he was supposed to prove his worth, he was supposed to get stronger until he reached his goals. How could this have happened, and now he must wait another year. Another year spent with mediocre training while his brother gains another year of skills sharpened by the harsh experiences of the world.

Shikamaru and Hinata had both awoken and saw that their teammate had gone deathly pale and his face had a mixture of disbelief, anger, sorrow, and even fear, and that confirmed their growing suspicions.

Shikamaru couldn't look at Anko, contrary to the belief he still wanted to be a shinobi. He doesn't mind waiting another year, but to lose like this, he had two great shinobi by his side as well as a plan that seemingly accounted for Anko's skill set. He had underestimated her, this was a woman who has interacted with his father as many people of the T&I Forces had some type of interaction with him. It was a simple mishap, but that's all it needs for him to fail or worse die.

Hinata face was full of fear and almost tears. She had failed her father, she had failed her clan and she had failed her promise she had made. Can she stare at her father knowing she could not even make the simple rank of genin? Could she look at Naruto knowing she wasn't stronger than she should have been? Could she protect her sister? Was she even proud of herself even remotely? She could only attack at certain moments.

"All of you listen up, you failed the task at the hand but that's mostly because you guys severely underestimated me. Why do you think you were separated into teams and were asked to do this training? Huh?"

Shikamaru just sighed in frustration. "Teamwork."

"Correct, if you had worked together then maybe you would have had a greater chance in defeating me and getting to the academy. Shikamaru you had a clever plan, but you didn't include Sasuke or Hinata. Sasuke you fought thinking you would be sufficient enough by yourself. Hinata you had shown promise by trying to save your teammates when they were in severe trouble, but you stayed out of their way when they needed you. You all acted like individuals rather than teammates and it sickens me."

The genin looked down in defeat at their assessment of their actions.

"I said it before we aren't here to play games, this isn't fun. People die, people suffer, and if you think you can just waltz in here and just become a shinobi who saves the day then you are just wasting everyone's time."

Anko pulled back her sleeves and littered on her arms were faint scars that almost made Hinata faint and made Shikamaru's stomach flip.

"But, I read the curriculum and to be honest Iruka and this academy as a whole has shit teaching."

Sasuke head snapped up at Anko in shock.

"You guys are really only taught concepts, basic jutsu and a lot of individual sparring. It would be really unfair to fail you on teamwork when you haven't really experienced it."

Hinata calmed herself down and looked at Anko. "Bu-But you said yo-you didn't like us."

"We really have to get rid of that stutter its annoying. But the wallflower is right I don't like any of you. But all of you have unbelievable talent. Grumpy is the most all around and is already efficient in elemental ninjutsu, lazy ass has plans that would stump most chūnin, and stutters you're taijutsu is incredible. That's a lot of talent individually. Altogether you would be damn near unstoppable, and that talent…In the wrong hands could leave you down a path of regret and suffering. I owe it to an old team that I knew to make sure you don't get a teacher who waste all that talent."

"Anko sensei what happened to the old team?"

"Well Sasuke seeing as you guys are shinobi, I should just tell you that entire team, that I was close with, they all died. It was their sensei who killed them." Shikamaru grimaced at the notion of a jōnin taking the life of three young students.

"I trust every jōnin hear with my life. But all it takes is one moment in this brutal world to make someone snap and turn them into a madman. But enough of that." Anko slapped her cheeks to stop any sorrow from coming up. "Wallflower, Emo, Lazy ass, you all pass and understand this: I won't go easy, I will teach you how to work with a team, I will teach you how to see through deception, I will put some value in your worthless asses even if it kills me. Don't disappoint me." The genin were anxious but also determined to truly learn how to be shinobi. "Anyway! lets go get some dango as a team to celebrate, you pay for your own meals, you're heirs I know you have money so pay for me too. Hahaha". They looked in disbelief at the 180 they just got from their sensei. Maybe it still isn't a good idea to have this woman as a teacher.

*In Otafuku*

"_Crap I really shouldn't have so much ramen, it really put me to sleep. But I couldn't help it new seasonings and new meats in my meal. Not the same as Ichirakiu's but it'll do. But sheesh I really could only get map this place out only a few times. I got to be really careful how I do this._" Naruto honestly just treated scouting out the contestants the same way he was going to do a prank. Procrastinate until the right time and make a decent plan and then wing it. He needed to really know what he was up against if he was going to win this tournament. Well let's start with the first contestant.

*Some time had passed*

Contestant after contestant and Naruto realize that he was in for a tough bout, he could get a beetle train it like hell or he could even the playing field a little bit. Best idea was to get a sugar heavy solution and keep feeding it to most of the contestant. Just enough to slow them down after a sugar crash. He got to the thirteenth one and for some reason he had a weird feeling. It was like he couldn't give it solution. Something was stopping him it was probably a reminder that he shouldn't also 'level' the playing field, but he needs to borrow a beetle himself. He snatched the rhino beetle from the empty room and went back to the roof of the inn.

*End of his tampering*

"_Early tomorrow morning is when this competition starts, I think I leveled enough. Can't wait to shove this win in Sanekata's dumb face_." Naruto started to walk away towards the inn before he heard a scream. Oops looks like someone can't find their beetle. Oh well.

*Rhino Rumble XXVI*

"Name?"

Naruto had a bad feeling, no it wasn't the guy who asked his name. He just didn't feel like he would get out of this unscathed.

"Naruko."

"Naruko? Ok you are number 16, you're beetle okay?"

"No its been acting loopy, hehe."

"You and everyone else I suppose, maybe its mating season I don't know get ready to place your bets down when your turn is up."

Naruto took some steps towards the central room where there was many men hovering over a log that had two beetles trying to push the other off a log. Many of them were screaming and slobbering over the battle.

"Hey do we have a ring girl now?"

Naruto steeled his eyes. "I'm not a ring girl bastard, I'm a contestant."

"Oh so you're the new beauty, hey if you need any extra funds after you go broke I can help you out for a little extra." The man blushed and started chuckling.

"_Well most of them are drunk, so maybe I can get away with this_"

"Number 16 you and number 15 are up."

It wasn't even a battle Naruto's beetle got underneath the beetle and picked it up before settling (or maybe to a beetle it was slammed down.) and began to fling the loopy beetle off the log.

"HAHAHA you lost to a rookie, and you call yourself a beetle tamer! HAHAHA"

Match after match Naruto's beetle cleaned up all opponents, at times it flung one beetle at the jump. One time it rolled a beetle with its feelers before dropping it. There was one battle that was close where Naruto's beetle was high in the air and was dropped down. But while it was hanging on for dear life it somehow found its ground and propelled the beetle off the log. The laughter died down lower and lower as Naruto ran through the competition.

It was the semifinals and Naruto was getting a little nervous. This rhino beetle was truly one of a kind. It was bred to destroy everything. Naruto just claimed beginner's luck if it wasn't for his transformation as a woman the suspicion would have probably become more violent. He needed to take a dive and he had given his beetle a copious amount of tree sap. The sap intoxicated the beetle and it was still picking up steam against his opposition. But Naruto beetle went limp and just collapsed. The opposition was pushed off and landed on its back. Naruto took 4th place. He took his earnings and got out of this little shit hole.

"_That couldn't have gone better. Hehe Well looks like I'm home free._"

"So, you are the one who stole my damn beetle.

Naruto broke out in a cold sweat and turned around and was face to face with a clearly agitated woman. She had fair skin and straight blond hair that tied in two low ponytails with brown eyes. The woman was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen even prettier than Ms. Seiko. She had a gray blouse with a green haori. She had a beautiful diamond necklace that actually matched with the diamond shape mark on her forehead. But her biggest attribute or attributes were the two enormous breast that had Naruto blushing.

"So, sweetheart you give me my winnings and my damn beetle and maybe just maybe I won't fling you across this country. And quit with the transformation, trying to be a knock off me. I find that very disrespectful."

"Um can we talk about this?"

"The beetle and then my winnings." The woman put her hand out expectantly.

Naruto pulled out the beetle, but before he placed it in her hands he undid the transformation.

"You-You're a boy?"

Naruto used her shock to his advantage as he summoned an army of clones and tried to use the smoke to get escape.

"He-he can use solid clones at this quantity?"

Her shock continued as she tried to identify which Naruto was the real one. She got frustrated and did what she did best get angry at everything. With a single axe kick towards the ground she leveled the entire establishment.

"Oops maybe I overdid it." All of the clones disappeared and left Naruto alone. This wasn't good. He didn't scope this place out because he thought he'd be in and out. Now he was basically trapped with this demonic harpy. "_Well there really is one thing left to do isn't_." Naruto gulped as she approached him.

"Well kid looks like I really did it this time. But with you being a guy and you pulling off my grand uncle's jutsu, I stopped thinking for a second."

If Naruto wasn't shitting his pants, he would have put together who this woman was but right now fear was eating any form of ration. Which is why he said "I'm not the only one who pulled out a transformation. Ain't no way those are real lady? What are you flat as a board that you have to do a transformation to get guys to like you?" Naruto slapped his mouth and looked at her in fear. The woman was now smiling at him with a face that would scare the Shinigami.

"Well here I thought I was just going to just scare you a bit and be on my way. But I change my mind I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life Jiraiya."

"Ji-rai-ya?" it came out as a choke so Tsunade didn't registered that he was not Jiraiya in the slightest.

A woman of a slender build with shoulder length black hair and black kimono ran towards the kijo who was about to send Naruto to hell itself. "Lady Tsunade please stop it you don't have to do this."

"On the contrary Shizune I have to inflict an abundance of pain at Jiraiya right now and make him suffer for using that age old tasteless insult."

"But that's not Master Jiraiya!"

Tsunade's anger cleared up and she saw a frightened child in front of her who was one surprise away from kicking the bucket. "Oh sorry, I guess it wouldn't look good on my part if I assaulted a child of all people."

Naruto was so scared that unconsciously he gripped the beetle with chakra killing it in the process.

"NOOOOO MY BEETLE"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

Tsunade gave Naruto a pissed off look that finally did it and he fainted.

"Huh? So, what's a brat like him doing away from a village?"

"Excuse me?"

Tsunade turned around and looked at the owner of the establishment and he was very pissed.

"You leveled the entire Rumble I hope you are going to pay for it right?"

"Well you see about that ummmm." Tsunade for some reason scooped up Naruto and started running. "We're leaving Shizune!"

*Some time later*

Naruto woke up to the two women who for some reason didn't kill him yet.

"So, what gives? I thought you were gonna kill me for ratting you out for your transformation?"

Tsunade became agitated at the statement. "You didn't rat me out, these are my actual breasts you brat."

"There's now way any woman's breast would be that big."

"Would you stop looking at them pervert?!"

"I'm not the pervert, you're the one who's making them present for everyone to see."

"Lady Tsunade, little boy please can we stop." The woman that Naruto remembered was called Shizune pleaded and now she was holding a pig?

"Okay Shizune fine, anyway what are you doing? You're too young to be associating with gambling."

"_With all due respect Lady Tsunade by the time you were four you were said to have already gambled your birthday money._"

"Um well there's a guy who said he can train me, but there's a few people who have waited longer than me, so I had to get enough winnings in order for him to teach them no matter what."

"You're really green aren't you, kid it's not really wise to just do that, you're minimizing your chances for your morals. They probably wouldn't think twice about you if they had the opportunity. They would have left you behind."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried.

"It's the truth, they probably would do it, I've seen it happen time and time again."

"That's not true, we're family they told me so!" Naruto rage was growing towards this woman, she may have been a legend in Konoha but that doesn't mean she gets to insult the people who took him in.

"Words are always easy, first they'll tell you are family, then they'll say they will always look out for you and protect you to make sure you never die. Those are nothing but empty words. Actions is what tells a person character is, and they always come at tragedy. You are young and I'm guessing so are they. You've never really tasted it when someone tells you something and a different action comes up."

"You don't know anything about me! I've been lied to and deceived constant times growing up."

"What someone told you were going to be the best shinobi and found someone else to admire?"

"No someone told me they loved me, and they did a despicable thing towards me. They promised they would be my new family." Naruto looked down in shame and frustration. "But this is different, I know it is."

"The definition of insanity is going through the same routine and expect different results."

"What did you say?"

"What did you think your pity party was going to move me and I was just going to apologize, I've been in the 'but it'll be different this time' and let me tell you it all ends the same. Humans are fragile yet destructive creatures, the fact that you didn't learn your lesson makes you a bigger fool."

"Milady"

"Shizune its time for the brat to understand. Anyway we won't see the same level, as someone of my level usually doesn't from someone at your age. Your lucky brat, since the beetle is dead I'll let you keep the winnings. Bad luck usually follows me when I have it, maybe it was just the owner but I'd rather not chance it. So where do we drop you off."

"Baisen Town but I can find my way on my own."

"It'll be faster and safer kid."

"My name isn't kid! Its Uzumaki Naruto!"

Tsunade perception of time slowed down "_Uzumaki? He's the jinchuriki? He didn't run away from the village as he would have immediately fled instead of being so chummy with me. Plus, Baisen Town isn't too far from Konoha so he's not a fugitive. I'll let him stay in Baisen and depending on the answer I get from sensei I might pick him back up_"

Time went back to equilibrium. "Oh Naruto, my apologizes, the name is the Senju Tsunade as you know. Anyway we are just going to drop you off and head to Konoha."

"But Lady Tsunade you swore you would never go back."

"There's always an exception Shizune and this is one of them. Let's send him back, the faster he gets to Baisen Town the faster we can get to Konoha and the faster I can leave the place and get drunk, now come on were wasting daylight."

* * *

Author's Note:

[1] I didn't know this until I was researching, but Kumade is an actual person who I originally thought was just a poorly drawn Kakashi. When Kakashi explained how Zabuza silent killing technique it was Kumade who actually was killed by Zabuza.

[2] I don't know if this is true, but it would make Shikamaru more of an actual threat if he has some way of getting over this hump this early in the game. Without it, there is almost nothing he can do without letting go of his opponent at the last second for his teammate to get the hit.

Now for the names being more recognizable I'm pretty sure the only reason they were kept in the dark was because they weren't created yet. I don't know why people would not know who Kushina or Tsunade appearances and their techniques. I mean it seems like only Naruto didn't know Tsunade's appearance, Shisui is more understandable because he was ANBU but for fuck's sake his name was in his nickname and with the Sharingan you don't need to put that much more together to dictate who he was.

The nickname, I'm sorry but red hot habanero is not even the slightest bit of intimidating. I cannot in good faith give that ridiculous name to Kushina. I did think about just giving her red death or the crimson reaper, but I decided to be extra and looked up Japanese Yōkai. One of them is futakuchi-onna which is a two-mouthed woman. The mouth is located on the back of the head where the hair is located and moves like serpents similar to Kushina getting really angry. I went with the prototypical story on the wiki not because Kushina is someone who doesn't eat but because of the obscenities she probably screams, and pain she probably causes to her opponents.

Also, I didn't think it was fair for Kakashi to fail most of his teams because of a lack of teamwork or trying to see through deception. The flashbacks don't really have the academy focus on a lot of teamwork exercises as it focuses more on individual spars and basic weapon handlings. My god do they focus on the sparring. I really don't have much to go off so I just assume that they didn't really focus on teamwork.

And because Omake:

* * *

"Lord Shibi, Shino wants to challenge you for the rights to be the head of the Aburame clan."

"Shino is that true you are only 12."

"I must see where I stand father, and you are the strongest of our clan."

"I see come with me."

*Remore area near Konoha*

"Are you ready father." A colossal Herculean Rhino Beetle that was the size of a house came behind Shino.

"Yes Shino." A larger Herculean Rhino Beetle that was the size of the Hokage Rock appeared.

Both started to charge its chakra and fling itself towards the other.

An Aburame from the sidelines whispered to another, "Where were these monsters when the Kyūbi attacked?"

"In the words of Shibi he said that it said and I quote 'The fox isn't bothering me so not my problem.'"

Shino's Beetle was flung sky high before landing on its back at the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba looked up, "I don't think we have anything for that Mom."

"Fuck it, I'll deal with it later I'm going to drink."


	8. Chapter 8: Training Day and Explanations

Disclaimer: **Naruto is not owned by me neither is any other anime I may or may not put in here.**

Previously: _"There's always an exception Shizune and this is one of them. Let's send him back, the faster he gets to Baisen Town the faster we can get to Konoha and the faster I can leave the place and get drunk, now come on were wasting daylight."_

* * *

Chapter 8: Training Day

[Baisen Town]

Fuso was giddy as she skipped down the market. She and Momo had just sold their big catch and received a hefty amount, but it was the unexpected turn of events with her family, that had her so happy.

*_Flashback_*

"_Fuso, Momo come here." Sanekata kept looking down and scratching his cheek in embarrassment. _

"_What you want geezer? Me and Fuso are about to head out to town."_

"_First of all brat its Fuso and I, second it's just that well." He looked away from both of them. "I thought you two, may need some help carrying that catch, so maybe I could come with you."_

"_Psshh like we need your hel-"Momo head was immediately cratered into the ground by Fuso as steam rose from her fist._

"_Shut up peach boy!" She looked at her grandfather with excitement. "Don't mind him, both of us would love nothing more for you to come with us. Isn't that right Momo?"_

"_Uhhhhhh my head."_

"_See? Whenever you're ready."_

*_Flashback end*_

"_It's been so long since we all just been out like a family, even mother came with us. He won't say it, but I know even Momo is happy, the little shit. This is almost the perfect day_"

"Fuso! Over here!" Seiko was waving towards her daughter, who approached her.

"Mom, where's granddad and Momo?"

"Currently they're in jail sweetheart."

"…"

"I know it's a shame, but at least they'll be better people after this."

"WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE MOTHER, WE NEED TO HELP THEM!"

"Unfortunately, our arms are tied, we can visit them before their punishment."

"Pun-punishment?" Just like that her happy day was halted because of her family's (most likely Momo) antics. "Well let's see what they got themselves into, this time."

[Prison cell]

"How long have we been here, I feel my life slipping by."

"Jeez old timer, it's only been half an hour. Stop whining and take your punishment like a man."

"WE ARE HERE BECAUSE OF YOU MOMO!"

"Hey, that merchant had it coming, he was too feely with mom."

"So, your solution was to assault him?"

"Hey, I just started it; YOU finished it."

"Because, oh silly me, I was under the impression that you didn't start this whole predicament."

Momo slid his back down the wall and sighed. "I don't understand? Why you didn't just beat up the police?"

If Momo could see through walls, he would have seen Sanekata giving him a deadpanned stare. "Everything you just said is making me furious. Pray to the gods, that this wall is separating us, or I'd ring your scrawny neck."

Sanekata miserably wrapped his hands around the wooden bars. He thought he'd invest more time with his family and surprise them with the training announcement, but nooo. He just had to get arrested because of Momo starting a fight and losing at that.

A guard came in the room and looked at the two of them. "You have a couple guests here to see you."

Sanekata grumbled to himself "_Thank goodness, I'll only get chewed out by Fuso, but she'll focus more on Momo if anything_".

Fuso and Seiko both entered the room and shockingly Fuso looked nervous as she stared at her mother, who had pointed her "loving" glare towards Sanekata.

"Seiko sweety, it wasn't my fault I swear it was Momo." "You sell out" Momotaro cried

"Father, who are these people, and why is little Naruto with them."

Sanekata's blood ran cold and his skin clamed up. Did Naruto get caught? Did Naruto sell him out? How could he? But nothing could have prepared him for Naruto standing next to THAT woman.

"La-Lad-dy Ts-Tsu-na-na-na-de?"

"Hello Sanebaka."

[In the Leaf Village]

Anko looked down at her little protégés who were passed out from their morning workouts. So, she pushed them a little hard. Sue her.

"Okay so this was my first morning training did I do a good job?"

"I can't feel my face." "I think I pulled something." "You're a bitch."

"You guys can still talk huh?" She made a so-so gesture with her hand. "I'll give it uuuhh seven out of ten."

Sasuke looked up at her with a glare. "I thought you said we would be learning teamwork, what part of this is teamwork?"

"Broods-a-lot, you, mousy, and squinty eyes' physical attributes are great for an academy student, but for genin you suck. I don't care if 24 hours ago you were still academy students, all that matters: is the now, and I won't let you stay at such a mediocre level forever." Anko gave her student's a teasing grin. "Might as well get the humiliation out of the way in private, then letting you brats humiliate me in public…by getting killed." She looked at their still heaving forms and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry this won't happen every morning, can't have you guys dead on your feet before every mission."

Hinata raised her hand as she finally caught her breath. "Anko sensei, when will we be finally start missions?"

"Well squeaky, after you guys get some rest and clean up, we will have our first mission. Now I know you guys think we'll be hunting a missing-nin or saving a princess but-"

"We know it's just chores" Shikamaru interrupted Anko while cracking his shoulder back in place. "Did you forget? We are clan heirs, our parents already warned us about these little-" Shikamaru found himself interrupted with a foot to his sternum.

"Interrupt me again deer shit, see what happens! Just for that I'm cutting all of your rest time by one-hour tomorrow morning."

Hinata and Sasuke looked crestfallen with the latter complaining "But that's Shikamaru's problem, me and Hinata did nothing."

"Do I hear two? And welcome to 'being a team' cranky. Suffer as a team, as well as be miserable as a team."

"Bu-but Anko sensei, we are trying our hardest."

"That's three, princess. See? As a team you all fucked up equally, I'm so proud." Anko then put her hands on her hips looking down at her students. "Now clean up and don't go embarrassing me in front of the client."

"Knowing you, you might just do it yourself sensei" as soon as it came out, Hinata slapped her mouth with her hands.

All three witnesses stared in shock at Hinata, who began fidgeting in place at the attention.

"Uchiha, Nara go and get cleaned up, it seems that Hyūga wants a little extra training." The two still couldn't believe sweet Hinata had just told off their sensei. "Don't just stand there with your mouths open; MOVE OR YOU'LL JOIN HER!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru scampered away so Hinata faced Anko's ire by herself.

Hinata was shaking, looking towards the retreated form of her 'teammates' desperately wanting a witness "Di-di-dn't you s-sa-ay suffer as team, may-maybe you should ask them to come ba-back." She pleaded.

"Oh no Hyūga, this time it's all you." Hinata's whimpering was a prelude to what came next.

[Hokage's Office]

"So, um first congratulations on passing the exam, but are you okay Hinata?" Iruka was very concerned and confused at his most pure and kind student. She was giving a smoldering glare to Shikamaru and Sasuke, who surprisingly were trying their damndest to not look her in the eye. "_Jeez Anko it hasn't even really been a day how did you pull this off?_"

"So, you three getting acclimated with each other?"

"I don't know sensei ask my TEAMMATES how our TEAMWORKS been?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru shrank a little bit more, clearly uncomfortable throughout the entire interaction, while Anko had a shit-eating grin on her face.

Hiruzen coughed in his hand gaining everyone's attention. "Alright your first mission is milk delivery."

"Milk delivery?"

"Yes, all three of you will deliver milk to these addresses in two hours." Hiruzen picked out a scroll for their mission. "And do please try to get it to the addresses without it spoiling." Hiruzen gave them a long list of addresses to the point the list comically went over Hinata's head, who was barely keeping her composure, as this may have been the last straw. Fortunately, before she could rip the list to shreds, Anko rolled up the list and gave the Hokage a thumbs up. "You can count on us Lord Hokage lets go rookies!" Anko motioned them to follow her with Sasuke and Shikamaru staying behind Hinata the entire time.

"So Iruka, was Hinata always like this?"

"Not in the slightest Lord Hokage, and that little interaction says more on how Anko got this side of Hinata, maybe I failed another student Lord Hokage." he chuckled.

"Iruka we all miss him, and I won't sit here and lecture you on how you should feel, especially when I harbor those same feelings. All we can do is move towards the future, a future that will welcome him back with open arms."

"How do you think he's doing right now?"

"I wish I knew, I've sent out a shinobi to keep tabs on Naruto, but if it was that easy to find him, he wouldn't be the prankster we know and love."

"I hope you're right, I hope nothing bad has happen to him."

[Baisen Town]

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"Well Sanekata sensei, I won the you-know-what."

"Give it a rest Naruto, I already gave Sanebaka's little girl the rundown, and looks like you aren't getting off scott-free either."

Naruto simply just laughed nervously, before being silent as Seiko glared at him. "You should have known better Naruto, gambling is nothing more than a horrible vice for the worst of people." An imaginary arrow that read 'worst of people' struck Naruto, Sanekata as well as Tsunade through the heart. "It's for good for nothings who will never understand the meaning of hard work." Another arrow pierced their heads that sported 'good for nothings'. "I am really disappointed in you Naruto for gambling." Finally, a sword of disappointment exploded from each of their chest as all three were on the ground in shame.

"Lady Tsunade are you hurt."

"Just my pride Seiko, just my pride." "_Why do I feel like I'm in front of Granny Mito?_"

Naruto just looked up with shame. "I'm sorry Ms. Seiko, it was wrong of me to gamble."

Naruto was globed as Seiko rubbed her cheeks to Naruto. "Aww I can't stay mad at you, as long as you never do it again I can forgive you."

"He-ey Seiko I'm sorry too." Sanekata stammered nervously.

"…"

"C'mon say something."

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like something you scrape off your shoe!"

"Tch"

Sanekata lost all the color from his face and started whimpering on the bars. "My baby girl hates meeee!"

"HEY! This is comical and all, but can you please GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT MOMO!" Screamed Sanekata

Seiko took a deep breath and approached the guard. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me their punishment for the fight?"

"Yes, ma'am the merchant asks for only 50 floggings."

"Oh 50 floggings that's not bad, what are 50 floggings geezer?"

"It means they are going to slap chakra repressors on us and lash us 50 times."

"WHAT? FUSO MOM PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"There's no point brat, what from the guard told us you started it, you need to take your punishment like a man." Tsunade lectured "The irony" Sankekata commented in the background "Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Momotaro and Sanekata were clamped with a seal that repressed chakra and the cat-o-nine tails was presented.

"You ready?" asked the guard.

"No/No!" responded Momotaro and Sanekata.

"Let us begin."

**[Play The Blue Danube Waltz starting at 1:33]**

*_crack*_

_*crack*_

_*crack*_

"AUUUUUGHHH"

*_crack*_

_*crack*_

_*crack*_

"FUCK!"

*_crack*_

_*crack*_

_*crack*_

"Mommy!/Mommy!"

*_crack*_

_*crack*_

_*crack*_

"uggh"

*_crack*_

_*crack*_

_*crack*_

"ARE YOU GOING FASTER?"

*_crack*_

_*crack*_

_*crack*_

"Where are we?"

"Ughgh I think I shitted on myself what number are we on?"

"We are halfway there, gentlemen."

"NOO/NOO"

[after the punishment]

"I can't feel my back."

"Sanebaka."

"C'mon Tsunade, its already bad enough I have to address you as a Lady, and its already bad enough I just got whipped in front of my family , its bad enough that YOU apparently told on me to my daughter, but you add insult to injury by using that nickname? Just give me a break."

"Hmph, besides the first part, where all those events avoidable?"

"Yes."

"Did you avoid them?"

"No."

"Then the name stands." Tsunade flipped her hair. "My question is why is an Uzumaki, residing at your place?"

"Shit! thought I wouldn't have to answer that until I got the story straight. To make a long story short, I don't know. He wondered from the village, apparently was banished temporarily. We took care of him."

"And tell me why I found him in gambling ring?"

"Why ask a question we both know the answer to?"

"Because I like seeing you squirm Sanebaka, anyway I'm leaving with Shizune soon I had a feeling you might not have the answers, doesn't hurt to check though."

"Will you be back?"

"Don't know, depends on the answer sensei gives me. Anyway, the real reason I came here is to tell you the kid wants to talk to you."

*Sigh* "Go on send him in."

"Oi brat I said my piece go in and talk to him."

Naruto replaced Tsunade as he stood right in front of Sanekata as he had an amused look. "So, should I call you Sanebaka sensei?"

"Shut up kid!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me, and besides I won, and a deal is a deal."

"You were supposed to win just the earnings, not bring one of the 3 Legendary Sanin especially the one who would give me the greatest headache."

"Isn't one of them a missing-nin who's wanted all over the nations."

"Again, you brought the one who would give me the greatest headaches."

Naruto crossed his arms aggravated with the direction of the conversation "Hey, listen I let you adults have your talk and all that resulted in you getting whipped like a snot nosed brat with your snot nosed brat. A deal is a deal, you train me and your grandkids like you promise."

"Okay but why did you go all this way for some kids you don't even really know."

"Because we are family now simple as that."

"Listen just because my daughter calls you family, doesn't mean you can just create those strong emotions off the back."

"There not created old man they are being created, plus they've been waiting longer than I have its only fair."

"Fair isn't a real word in the ninja dictionary Naruto."

Naruto just pouted at him.

"Okay okay hehe, its funny, they're my grandkids and here you are fighting for them." Sanekata got up and dusted himself off. "Just remember Naruto my training will harbor back to the days of war. I'm going to break all three of you. My only rule is this you can quit at any moment. But when you do, you have to wait until all three of you quit or I have my finish product with a combination of any of you. Fuso might be the first one out, you and Momo could be the first one out, or none of you may see the end of my training. But I will train you like we are in war, because as it stands, we and, especially you, have no village to protect us." He looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto simply smirked "I have a couple promises I made back in the village and one of those was to get stronger. Naruto Uzumaki never backs down no matter how tough it gets."

"Okay make this a good night, because it will be the last peaceful night you'll get in a long time."

"You got it Sanebaka sensei."

"Oh, you will not call me that as your master."

"Tough that's your name now plllllbbtt"

"Oh day 1 is going to be hell for you Uzumaki."

"I'm not scared Sanebaka sensei, also should I tell Momo and Fuso."

"No, its better this way to surprise them next morning.

"_This is really my first-time training with someone. I'm getting excited I can't wait to see what he has in store. The only thing I can do is get stronger._"

[Hokage's Office]

The scene now looked more familiar, Sasuke looked irritated, Shikamaru looked tired, and Hinata seemed embarrassed as she was pushing her index fingers together.

"So, I assumed the deliveries went without a hitch Anko?"

"Yea but the first few houses had the displeasure of seeing a frowning Hyūga, which I guess is just a regular Hyūga" Anko snickered. "I think she may have activated her Byakugan without any hand signs when we she got aggravated scaring one of the clinets. I've never seen that much milk spilt, in so little time."

Hinata pushed her index finger a little quicker while murmuring apologies left and right.

"Okay Anko I think you had your fun, now let's give Hinata here a break, I'm sure she had a long day."

"Had? Lord Hokage these three's day isn't done just yet, we won't be asking anymore missions today because its time to give them another little test."

"Okay, knowing Anko its best to get your payment later rather than now."

"Actually, I'll be taking their payments, think of it as… motivation for today's training."

[Random Training ground]

"Well you three have worked very hard for today's mission, but as you guys can figure out, you'll be fighting me for the right to reclaim your mission checks or they'll turn into dango spending money."

"C'mon give us a break, we carried those cartons while you just watched, please just give it back." Shikamaru complained.

Anko just sighed "Am I a broken record or something? How many times do I have to continue to talk about fairness? Listen don't worry I'll only use one hand." Anko sprinted between Shikamaru and Hinata and slammed her forearms right on the bridge of their nose, hearing a satisfying crack. "Starting now.".

"I think its broken sensei!" Shikamaru cried as he tried to stop the rush of blood leaking out.

"I mean technically I used one arm, one for each genin." Anko then shuddered as blood lust was aimed towards her. "_Damn Kurenai, she gets mad just like you._"

"_**Anko-senseeeiiiii**_".

"_What do you know they even share the same tone, maybe I should have eased off on her._"

"_**Sasuke! Shikamaru! We will regroup NOW I don't want to hear a single word from either of you unless its plans to kill her!**_"

"Hi-Hi-nata w-we're tr-y-ing to ge-et o-our checks." Shikamaru stammered.

"_**Nara that doesn't sound like a plan!**_"

"_Ha and Lord Third thought it was a good idea to make me a sensei, I have the Nara stammering, the Uchiha speechless, and the Hyūga is blood thirsty._"

[In the Hokage's Office]

*Knock Knock*

The Third looked up "Come in." He almost dropped his pipe, when Tsunade walked through the door.

"Tsunade?"

"Hello Its been a while hasn't it? Sensei."

"I thought you swore you would never be stepping a foot back in this village."

Tsunade looked to her companion. "Shizune, may you excuse us, I feel this just private information that should stay just that."

"Yes Milady".

"She's grown up to be a fine young woman Tsunade."

"Hmph don't think I don't know about how you and Jiraiya got along. You better not have any impure thoughts about one of my students sensei"

"Please Tsunade that was ages ago." Hiruzen tilted his hat to cover his embarrassment. "But catching up with your teacher isn't why you came to see me. Is there an emergency or are you actually coming back to the village?"

"Honestly sensei I swore I was never going back and I meant it." Tsunade took in the sight of the sun setting over the village, almost illuminating it in the daytime. "But seeing this village again, from this view is breath taking. One look at it and you wouldn't think such a peaceful village had seen so much despair."

"You can thank yourself, as well as Jiraiya, my predecessors, and even the Fourth Hokage for this time of tranquility."

"Oh yea, the best of Jiraiya's second batch of students, who would have thought that flaky child would grow up to be such a leader. A shame he died so young, but I'm not here to talk about his choice in taking up the mantle of the Hokage. I'm here to talk about what appears to be his legacy."

"His…legacy?" Hiruzen had given his full attention to Tsunade.

"Mmhm, sensei I bumped into a someone who looks resembles Minato, and he had the last name of my cousin's clan, Uzumaki. There are only two individuals I know had that name after the Third Shinobi War. My grandmother Mito Uzumaki, and Kushina Uzumaki. I was wondering what would happen to the tailed beast that was sealed in Kushina, but I can piece together the rest of the story as soon as I saw him." Tsuande steeled her eyes towards her sensei, reminding him of the slug princess who stood in front of Hanzo. "Why is Naruto Uzumaki holder of the nine tailed fox not in the Hidden Leaf safe?"

"You found him Tsunade? Is he safe, is he happy?"

"He'd be safer and happier in this village sensei, but looking how he interacts with some people that may not even be the case."

"What's going on? Where is he Tsunade as your teacher and the Hokage I demand to know where he is!"

"Sensei, he's banished as far as the Hokage card you shouldn't care, he was banished under your jurisdiction. And you might be my teacher, but we aren't going to pretend that you still have what it takes to face me when I'm serious, out of all your students, sensei I'm your worst matchup." [1] To prove her point she started channeling chakra within her fist. "I came here to get MY questions asked not yours, so why is he not here in this village."

Hiruzen gritted his teeth and spilled the information on Naruto's banishment. Tsunade listened with great detail of the events that led to his banishment.

"It's a stupid reason but its fine. The boy seems happy and that's what matters."

"Tsunade please tell me where he is, just for my sanity."

Tsunade was about to tell him off but one look in her sensei's eyes crumbled any resolve to stay angry at him.

"He's safe in Baisen Town, remember Sakumo's only friend who stuck with him after that incident? Yea Sanebaka is taking care of him, has a small little family who dote on Naruto like another child. Be careful with that information and please don't ruin his life, like this village already did."

"Thank you Tsunade so much."

"It wasn't for you old man…" She opened the door "I think he'll be in good hands, I'll check on him from time to time but I believe Sanekata can bring out his potential, even if he does have a foolish dream."

"I believe in him too Tsunade."

[?]

"Lord Danzō, we found the Nine-Tails location, he's in Baisen Town living under the roof of one Sanekata."

Danzō merely smirked at the report. "_It seems your emotions and desperation got the best of you, old friend._" "Well it seems that we finally can add the jinchūriki to ROOT." The smirk grew to a face splitting grin "And I will finally have the spear and shield that the Leaf oh so deserves."

[Random Training Ground]

Anko was chasing Hinata through the training grounds attempting to pin her down, until Shikamaru appeared and started to throw a flurry of kunai at Anko.

She snatched a few out of the air to redirect them back at Shikamaru, who used his kunai to deflect the onslaught.

"Are you going to run as well Nara?"

"That be too troublesome, instead how about this." Shikamaru pulled a wire and an armory of shinobi tools rushed towards Anko from the canopies.

"Where does he keep those?" Anko substituted herself with a log but Sasuke had already anticipated where she would appear and blitzed her.

The two exchanged blows for minutes before Anko started gaining the upperhand and was able to pin him down. "Sorry Uchiha but looks like you're the first one out."

"Is that so sensei?" Sasuke had a smirk on him and Anko saw a glint in his teeth. Before she could react, he jerked his head to the right and ninja wire entangled Sasuke and Anko tightly together.

"What is with you guys and wires? Is this some perverted way to cop a feel Uchiha? Because I like the creativity, but you could have just asked."

Sasuke ignored her taunting and screamed "SHIKAMARU HINATA C'MON BEFORE SHE ESCAPES."

_[brief flashback]_

"_And you are sure you want to do it Sasuke?"_

"_Is this some weird attempt to feel up Anko sensei."_

"_Nara shut up, and yes Hinata, I have a feeling this can work. I'm the one who has the most resiliency and can withstand thr attack."_

"_Shikamaru and I aren't weak Sasuke, we can have a new plan that won't get you hurt this way."_

"_Make no mistake Hyūga I'd rather have you do it with your mood swings."_

"_I said I was sorry."_

"_Now's not the time to argue you two, Anko sensei going to get impatient."_

_Sasuke looked and took a breath in "This is what? round 2 Shikamaru?"_

"_We've gotten our asses handed to us for the past 2 hours don't act like we've done anything."_

[end flashback]

Shikamaru and Hinata both put the hand sign for release and the ground under Anko and Sasuke began to glow. Anko panicked as she realizes their intentions. _"Fuck!"_ she and Sasuke were enveloped in a cloud of flame and ash.

"Did we get her?"

"Not…quite…" Anko was looking at the pair with Sasuke in tow panting heavily. "You three…are crazy… you know that?" She flinched in pain. "But…I…win."

"SEAL." Anko looked down and saw that Sasuke was still conscious and had slapped a seal on her jacket. Anko felt her motor functions shutting down as she met the ground.

"Looks like we win sensei." Shikamaru stated. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and had a hint of pride in their accomplishment.

"Okay…Okay…you guys won, now let me…get a breather… it seems I'm a bit out of shape haha." The seal was remove and Anko sat with her legs crossed still catching her breath. She gave them their mission checks while still trying to steady herself. "Here's your payment…I'm going to relax chow." Anko disappeared leaving the three genin by themselves.

"Sasuke what's wrong? Aren't you happy we finally beat Anko sensei?" Hinata stared at the Uchiha who had not made a single sign of triumph.

"Don't be troublesome Sasuke it was your plan. Lighten up."

"Hinata Shikamaru, we didn't win."

"Huh even if we didn't get the seal on her she was barely standing on her feet. There's no way she would have won."

"She wasn't panting because of the explosion. I might not have the sharingan but it was clear as day what took out Anko stamina, was the act of her suppressing some type of chakra."

"I don't think I understand Sasuke, Shikamaru and I didn't see any chakra."

"Before the explosion, she had these marks that grew on her and just as fast as they appeared, they vanish and it was just enough for her to get out of the blast range. Even if she had gotten out of those bindings, she should have had some form of damage." Sasuke glared at the ground, feeling humiliated that his plan couldn't even truly scratch her. It was her powering down that gave them the win. In a real battle she would have just stayed in that form and slaughter all three of them. "

Don't you think it was weird how she got both herself AND me without any sign of damage. The whole reason of being that sacrifice was to keep her in place. And I couldn't even do that."

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, maybe Anko sensei has a bloodline that's unique to her, maybe this was her ace."

Shikamaru tapped Sasuke in the shoulder "It makes no difference, she's on our side, what's done is done. We've proved to her our teamwork is formidable, she even had to use both of her hands. All we can do is go forward from here."

"_At the end of the day, it's good to have a sensei who could push me to theses limits, and we clearly pushed her closer than she would like to admit." _"Pshh of course your lazy ass is right, we never did celebrate becoming a team. There's a place I'd like to take you guys out to, my treat."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Of course, you aren't going to go all evil on us are you Hinata?" Sasuke questioned.

"Di-id Sasuke just make a joke? Looks like the world is really coming to an end."

"Shut up Nara just be happy your shoulder is intact this time."

"Both of you what am I going to do?

[elsewhere]

Anko slammed her hand towards her neck. "_Fuck, I know Sasuke saw the markings. And he probably told the others. How the hell am I going to explain it?"_ Anko just shook her head. "_Fuck it, as long as they never know who gave it to me it won't matter if they know some of its power. But this is the second time they got the jump on me. I know they are clan heirs but my goodness. They were never suppose to push me to these limits. Not even that long and they are already getting this teamwork shit down faster than I did."_

Anko was so deep in concentration she didn't know the shinobi who had approach her from the back before grabbing her. Anko spun and shot out her kunai to the offender but it was quickly parried.

"What's spooking you." The offender was a fair skinned woman with long untamed black hair. She had red lipstick and a red mesh armor. She had her hands and thighs wrapped in bandages with her most unique features being her red eyes.

"Kurenai don't scare me like that, and a lot of mind is all."

"Well we can talk about it."

"I'd rather not."

"What if I buy some dango?"

"Heh you know me so well, just get ready it's going to be a long story."

Author's Note

* * *

So its been a while, but Imma act like I never left. First

[1] I don't believe that Tsunade could actually beat Hiruzen, but she doesn't know that. Its fair to think that she believes she could beat Hiruzen in a fight. All three sanin are very proud and if Orochimaru is a reflection I believe all of them think they can beat Hiruzen in the state that he is in: A hokage who came out of retirement.

I don't necessarily know when the next chapter will come out, hopefully soon. As for Naruto he took a backseat I understand but this won't have the entire focus shifted on the OCs and Anko's team.

Speaking of Anko's team damn Hinata caught some L's today, she's still my favorite female character anywho comment, flame, critizse I don't care it means I can learn something from it. Or just tell you that knowing damn well I won't learn a thing.


End file.
